Your Song
by Kira Kirin Passel
Summary: #KiriasuWeek2017; AU; Tema:Asuna o Kirito cantante, o músico. La idol del pop en Japón, Asuna, va a dar un concierto unplugged para lanzar su carrera internacionalmente. Sin embargo, los problemas empiezan a surgir desde el principio cuando se queda sin pianista. Advertencia: contiene Lemon. Todos los derechos sobre los personajes son de Reki Kawahara.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

18:00 del 30 de septiembre de 2025.

"Japón MTv music" retransmitiendo en directo MC Silica:

" _Noticias de última hora en el panorama musical de nuestro país. La princesa del pop japonés Asuna Yuuki ha anunciado su retirada por un tiempo indefinido. Fuentes cercanas a la cantante nos han asegurado que el motivo no es otro que su deseo de madurar y ganar seriedad como artista estudiando nuevos estilos con los que dar un giro a su carrera musical. Sin embargo, lo acontecido en su último concierto unplugged nos hace preguntarnos si acaso nuestra princesa tiene otros motivos mas... personales"_

 _Semanas antes…_

 **CAPÍTULO**

Me sentía ridículo allí sentado. ¿Acaso esa gente no se daba cuenta que estaba oyendo toda su conversación? Ésta sería la última vez que me dejaría convencer por Sugu; aunque mi hermanita podía resultar demasiado insistente, y yo era consciente de que necesitaba el dinero, aquello empezaba a resultarme un poco humillante. No paraban de repetir que yo no era un profesional, que necesitaban a alguien serio no un aspirante a músico de tres al cuarto. ¡Ni que a mí me importara ser un "don nadie" para ellos! Yo sólo quería tocar y sentirme feliz, completo y a dicho objetivo dedicaba mi vida.

Oírles hablar así me asqueaba. Para mí la música era pasión, sentimientos, tenía su propio corazón y latía con fuerza. Cada vez que mis dedos se deslizaban por el piano, así lo sentía, era como si mi cuerpo dejara de pertenecerme, como si el alma de la melodía me poseyera de una forma que me era imposible describir. El ritmo y los compases eran como respirar, vitales para sentirme vivo. Por eso sé que soy bueno, probablemente el mejor, y no es mi arrogancia la que habla, lo sé porque precisamente conozco ese secreto, esa verdad que muchos de mi gremio parecen haber olvidado, algo que los de aquella habitación nunca habían conocido.

Cuando la puerta se abrió seguía absorto en aquella reflexión con la que pretendía expiar mi pecado, aquella afrenta a mis propias creencias, porque me quejara lo que me quejase lo cierto era que estaba vendiendo mi alma a la industria del entretenimiento a cambio de unos meses de alquiler.

Un hombre alto, vestido con un traje gris marengo con el que pretendía dejar claro su papel en aquel circo, me miraba inexpresivo tras los cristales de sus gafas.

\- Sr. Kirigaya, ya puede pasar.

El estudio musical era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba. Sugu se encontraba en un lateral, escuchaba atenta a una mujer y a un hombre que discutían, había alguien más, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir bien quién. La mujer era a la que minutos antes había escuchado despotricar y quejarse de que me hubieran contratado para cubrir el puesto de su pianista. Ese debía ser la famosa madre y representante de la "artista" para la que se supone debía tocar. Sugu me había contado que colaboraría con la cantante pop más famosa de Japón, por lo que era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. " _Vamos oni-chan, al menos hazlo por mí y por nuestros padres, sabes que están preocupados porque no encuentres un trabajo serio. Sé que no es tu estilo de música pero plantéatelo como una oportunidad para darte a conocer. Además, pagan bien, te permitirá despreocuparte por un tiempo de tus gastos ¿o acaso crees que no sé cuál es tu situación económica?"_

En el fondo Sugu tenía mucha razón, así que haría mi trabajo dignamente, cobraría el cheque y me olvidaría de aquello para siempre.

Ya que nadie parecía haberse percatado de mi presencia allí, eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, realmente era un estudio ámplio y con todo lo necesario, una enorme batería, equipos de cuerda y viento, incluyendo un saxofón, y... mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas al cruzarse con aquella visión divina ¡era un Steinway Gran serie D, una leyenda viva! Más que un piano, aquel instrumento era pura distinción y excelencia mecánica, una obra de arte en toda regla, si Sugu me hubiera dicho que aquel trabajo me iba a permitir poner mis manos sobre un Steinway no me hubiera hecho tanto de rogar.

Decidí no desaprovechar la ocasión de tocar esa joya a la vista de que el grupo todavía no se había percatado de mi presencia en la sala. Me senté con cuidado, con gesto casi reverencial, pues el instrumento frente a mi lo merecía. Ajusté el taburete de modo que tanto teclado como pedales quedaran a mi altura; y antes de poner mis manos sobre ella, me permití admirar la pieza por un momento. Sus particulares teclas de madera eran especialmente suaves al tacto, siempre admiré la decisión adoptada por la compañía de dejar de utilizar el marfil de los cuernos de elefante en su fabricación. La madera de roble que lo envolvía y su imponente presencia corroboraban todas las leyendas que se oían sobre aquel instrumento.

Casi sin darme cuenta, cómo si una extraña fuerza guiara mis movimientos, deslicé con suavidad mis dedos por su superficie dejándome seducir por la perfecta vibración del sonido que surgía del mismo. Aquel piano estaba vivo, me hablaba indicándome cual debía ser mi siguiente movimiento, absorbiendo toda mi atención, por un instante me olvidé de dónde estaba y, lo que es más importante, de que no estaba sólo.

Él sonido de un carraspeo tras de mí me arrastró fuera de aquel hipnótico estado en el que me había sumido por un momento.

— ¿No crees que es de mala educación jugar con las pertenencias ajenas antes siquiera de presentarte formalmente? – era la voz de la madre-representante, me miraba con gesto de desaprobación y enfado. Bajé la mirada para evitar una confrontación, aunque en el fondo no pude evitar pensar que, precisamente, los allí reunidos no habían sido el paradigma de la buena educación conmigo hasta el momento

— Vamos mama – una voz femenina se oyó tras de ella – no seas tan dura. Hola ¿te importaría presentarte?

Frunci el ceño y sin apenas levantar la vista, la cual escondía tras mi largo flequillo, la ofrecí mi mano derecha a modo de saludo.

Su tacto era delicado y aún así agarró mi mano con fuerza, agitándola con brío.

— Kirigaya, Kazuto Kirigaya.

— Encantada Sr. Kirigaya, mi nombre es Asuna- la muchacha dejó escapar una ligera risa. El sonido de su voz era dulce y casi melódico, por lo que no pude resistirme a alzar mi mirada para descubrir a la poseedora de aquella risa. - ¿Mucho mejor así no crees?

Era la mujer más bonita que había visto nunca, unos enormes y expresivos ojos castaños claros me observaban con un simpático brillo a juego de su amigable sonrisa. Tenía una larga melena color mandarina y, a pesa, de su sencillo atuendo, vaqueros y camiseta blanca, se advertían sus deliciosas curvas y perfecta silueta. Me quedé embobado ante aquella visión divina, si no hubiera sido por la rápida intervención de Sugu seguro pensarían que era un rarito o hubiera confirmado ser un poco tonto.

—Señora Yuuki, por favor, denle una oportunidad, les aseguro que Kazuto es un brillante pianista y estará a la altura.

— Señorita Kirigaya, sabe que el concierto _Unplugged_ de Asuna es muy importante para su carrera, reconocidos productores musicales estarán atentos al evento como parte de su consagración como artista, y usted nos ha traído a "su hermano" – marcó con cierto tono despectivo la referencia el vínculo familiar que nos unía a Sugu y a mi — ¿de verdad cree que su palabra es suficiente para nuestra tranquilidad?

—Yo… vera… - mi hermana dudo, claramente se sentía acorralada y asustada ante aquella mujer que se expresaba con tanta rudeza y vehemencia. Seguramente cualquier error por mi parte podría costarle el puesto a Sugu, no podía consentirlo.

— ¿Qué tal si toco algo y entonces ya vosotros mismos decidís si puedo ser un candidato a la altura del puesto? – finalmente me atreví a intervenir, cortando así la mirada de desaprobación que la representante sostenía sobre mi hermana pequeña.

— ¡Me parece una idea fantástica! – exclamó Asuna que se había sentado junto a mí al piano. - ¿Conoces alguna de mis canciones?

— Eh… lo cierto es que no.

— Fenomenal, encima viene sin prepararse el repertorio. ¡A esto me refería con profesionalidad! — esa mujer empezaba a caerme verdaderamente mal.

— Eso no es un problema mama. – La recriminó la joven a mi lado. – Toca lo que quieras… - Su suave voz se sentía como una caricia.

— Apártate un poco, por favor, Asuna – ese era el momento que estaba esperando y necesitaba máxima concentración. Respiré hondo, chasqueé mis dedos y comencé a tocar aquella pieza clásica que tanto me apasionaba el "Concierto para piano nº3 en Re menor Op. 30" de Rachmaninov, si aquellos, llamados a sí mismos entendidos de la música, reconocían la pieza tendrían que comerse sus palabras, no en vano era una de las piezas más respetadas y temidas por los concertistas de piano, todo un reto que conseguí dominar hace años.

Mis dedos recorrían con una rapidez asombrosa las teclas, rozándolas o golpeándolas con fuerza en función de los compases mientras fijaba el ritmo con los pedales a mis pies; en poco tiempo me dejé llevar por completo olvidando dónde estaba e incluso quién me observaba. El Steinway hacía honor a su reputación, con su virtuosismo natural la melodía nacía sin complicaciones. Cuando terminé de tocar sólo encontré silencio, levanté la mirada y me encontré con aquellos implacables ojos de la Sr. Yuuki.

— No ha estado mal.

— ¿Qué no ha estado mal! – exclamé molesto, si no llega a ser por Sugu y su mirada censuradora de " _Cállate y no la cagues ahora sacando tu ego a relucir_ " no sé qué hubiera pasado. Bajé la mirada en gesto sumiso, trasladando mi rabia a mis puños que mantenía apretados bajo el piano.

— Creo que te daremos una oportunidad, al menos, hasta que encontremos a alguien con el prestigio necesario. Comenzarás mañana, los ensayos empiezan a las 9 de la mañana en punto, apréndete el repertorio. – La insufrible mujer me dio la espalda dirigiéndose hacia la salida. – Asuna, vamos. – Ordenó antes de abandonar por completo la sala.

La muchacha con cara de ángel continuaba a mi lado en el piano, antes de irse se dirigió a mí por última vez.

— No le tengas muy en cuenta lo que te dijo… sólo es que… es muy exigente con todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo. – Pude percibir cierta tristeza en sus ojos mientras me decía aquello y se marchaba.

Me giré para mirar a Sugu, tenía una enorme sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Los músicos de la banda de Asuna resultaron ser una gente extraordinaria y muy buenos profesionales.

Con los que rápidamente entablé amistad, quizás por ser casi todos de mi misma edad, fue con Rika Shinozaki, la batería, era la que mejor relación tenía con Asuna, al parecer se conocían desde pequeñas, una chica alegre que no se dejaba amedrentar por el tamaño de su instrumento; con Shino Asada, la bajista, que al igual que yo era autodidacta, conectamos bastante bien desde el principio; y, por último, con el guitarrista, que era el hermano de Asuna, Kouichirou, aunque prefería que le llamáramos Kou, un tío bastante interesante y cercano, no tenía nada que ver con su madre.

Durante los ensayos, Asuna dejó de ser la joven amable del día en que nos conocimos, era exigente, decidida y firme, toda una líder. A mi parecer, en ocasiones o, más bien casi siempre, era demasiado estricta y rígida con los chicos y, por supuesto, conmigo, aunque en mi caso me daba bastante igual.

Llevaba ya una semana de ensayos y dominaba a la perfección el repertorio, bastante sencillo y simple a mi parecer, pero tampoco podía pedirle más a una artista del pop. Siempre había preferido ritmos más apasionados como el jazz y el soul, pero era consciente que aquel tipo de música no era el más popular y, menos aun, entre gente de mi edad. A pesar de todo ello, me estaba divirtiendo bastante con aquellas personas a las que, después de pasar tantas horas juntos, había comenzado a tener cierto aprecio.

— Oye Kazuto – me dijo Shino mientras metía el bajo en su estuche – ¿te vienes con nosotros a tomar algo?

El grupo me observaba atento, incluido Asuna, quien tenía esa mirada triste, últimamente muy habitual en ella. Por lo general era la que menos se relacionaba con el grupo, quizás porque en el fondo era "la artista" y quería marcar esa distinción.

— Lo cierto es que quería quedarme un poco más aquí tocando, pero si eso luego me sumo.

— Te esperaremos entonces – me guiñó un ojo y dejó la sala junto al resto. Sólo Asuna y yo quedábamos en el estudio.

— ¿Tú no vas con ellos? – le pregunté.

— No… No es fácil hacer vida normal cuando tu cara sale en todas las televisiones del país. - Me sonrió algo tímida antes de dejarme sólo allí, esa chica tenía algo extraño, algo especial, a veces parecía que en realidad estaba atrapada en su propio mundo. – Que tengas un buen fin de semana Kazuto.

Continué tocando al menos por una hora más. Aquel piano me apasionaba y, de algún modo, necesitaba enseñarle mis ritmos, mi música, era un auténtico desperdicio utilizarlo únicamente para la música comercial de Asuna.

Cuando el cansancio pudo conmigo decidí hacer un parón e ir a por algo de comida. Mientras esperaba a que la máquina expendedora me diera mi sándwich club extrapicante oí gritos al fondo del pasillo, parecía la voz de Asuna. La curiosidad me pudo, así que, avancé por el pasillo y me paré tras la puerta del despacho de su madre, discutían.

— Lo prometiste mamá, sabes que me he esforzado mucho, he accedido a todo lo que me pediste… ¿y ahora me sales con esto?

— Asuna sabes que el concierto es muy importante, no es el momento para que juegues a un juego que te queda grande.

— Para ti todo me queda grande ¿verdad? – el tono de Asuna era más severo de lo habitual, rara vez le hablaba a su madre de aquella manera. – Mamá, quiero componer mis propias canciones ¿acaso no es eso lo que se espera de una artista de verdad?

— Asuna, la decisión está tomada.

La conversación quedó claramente concluida con las últimas palabras de la rígida representante y madre, así que regresé al estudio tan rápido y silencioso como pude, lo último que deseaba es que me sorprendieran escuchando detrás de las puertas.

Había pasado alrededor de media hora cuando Asuna regresó. En un primer momento no la vi, estaba absorto improvisando en el piano, cuando terminé mi composición unos aplausos me despertaron de mi ensoñación.

— Tu hermana tiene razón. – La miré extrañado y algo avergonzado al darme cuenta que había tenido a aquella joven como público a saber cuánto tiempo. – Eres muy bueno Kazuto… me das envidia. – Una sonrisa con un deje de anhelo se dibujo en la comisura de sus labios.

— Es curioso que tú me digas eso.

— ¿Por qué? – me preguntó intrigada. Ya había alcanzado la altura del piano y se apoyaba sobre la caja con ambos brazos cruzados frente a su cuerpo, su camiseta se deslizaba sensualmente mostrando su hombro. Me costaba mantenerla la mirada, así que la aparté disimuladamente haciendo que comprobaba algunas teclas del piano. Siempre me mostraba bastante distante, así que no se extrañó ni incomodó con mi actitud.

— Eres una artista famosa, reconocida mundialmente ¿qué más quieres pedir? – según oí aquellas palabras salir de mi boca me arrepentí de inmediato. Había escuchado su conversación con su madre y sus anhelos, era evidente que Asuna no sólo no era feliz, sino que no se consideraba una profesional, al menos en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Ella no componía, no tocaba, sólo era la voz en las letras de otros.

— Yo no soy una artista Kazuto… - el abatimiento en su gesto y palabras confirmó mi metedura de pata. – Ni siquiera me dejan escoger mi repertorio y no hablemos de la posibilidad de componer mis propias canciones. Sólo soy un producto del que tarde o temprano se cansarán. – Intentó sonreírme, pero apenas alcanzó a dibujar una ligera mueca con sus labios.

— Oye… ¿te apetecería acompañarme a un sitio? – Nuevamente me arrepentí por mi osadía al ver las mejillas de la joven encenderse ante mi proposición. – Es un bar de jazz e improvisación, el amigo es dueño, quiero decir, el dueño es mi amigo – Me puse demasiado nervioso, más de lo normal. Respiré hondo antes de continuar. – Puede ser divertido… salvo que tengas algún plan mejor claro…

— ¡Claro! Nunca he estado en un bar de jazz ¡me encantaría! – nunca antes había visto a Asuna con una sonrisa tan grande, sus ojos brillaban de emoción verdadera, por alguna extraña razón aquello me hizo muy feliz. – Oye… - se interrumpió - ¿no habías quedado con los chicos de la banda? Tampoco quiero fastidiarte tus planes… o quizás quieras invitarlos…

— No te preocupes por ellos, seguro hay más oportunidades de tomar algo otro día. - Cogí mi mochila y la invité a acompañarme. – Espero que no te de miedo montar en moto…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

*Canción que canta Asuna: Summertime de Aretha.F"

El local de Andrew era un sitio peculiar, a pesar de encontrarse en pleno centro de Japón al cruzar sus puertas parecía que viajaras en el tiempo y el espacio hasta el mismísimo Cotton Club.

Una vez atravesabas las enormes cortinas de terciopelo de la entrada, al fondo se descubría un pequeño escenario iluminado con unos focos tenues y cálidos, allí era donde se concentraba toda la atención, las pequeñas mesas de madera que lo rodeaban con sus farolillos y velas quedaban en una penumbra íntima, a la derecha, una extensa barra de madera maciza terminaba de conformar la fotografía.

— Este lugar es maravilloso… -la expresión de Asuna, mezcla de ingenuidad y emoción, me resultaba deliciosa, aparte de que con aquella luz se veía especialmente hermosa. – Oye Kazuto… ¿crees que alguien podría reconocerme aquí? No querría causarte ningún problema…

— No te preocupes por eso… estoy seguro que eso no sucederá. – Le sonreí cómplice notando como se relajaba con mis palabras.

— Pero mira que sorpresas nos trae la noche… mi amigo Kirito nada más y nada menos que acompañado de una preciosa chica – mi amigo Klein se acercaba directo a nosotros, examinando a Asuna de una forma que me resultó algo molesta. – Señorita… — el joven hizo una pequeña reverencia ante Asuna a modo de saludo.

Klein era un chico más alto y mayor que yo, aunque sus rasgos y carácter le hacían parecer más joven. Últimamente había optado por dejarse perilla para, según él, masculinizar más sus rasgos y atraer a las chicas, tenía un serio problema con las mujeres. Conocí a Klein en el local de Andrew, solía ir a las sesiones de improvisación con algunos de sus amigos, pero estos comenzaron a formalizar sus vidas y alejarse poco a poco de la música, por lo que en los últimos meses habíamos acabado tocando juntos en alguna que otra ocasión. Su predilección era el saxofón, aunque se manejaba bastante bien con casi todos los instrumentos de viento.

— Vamos Klein… - la voz de Andrew sonó profunda a nuestra espalda – deja al pobre Kirito tranquilo. Él siempre es bienvenido a mi local y, por supuesto, si viene acompañado de una joven tan bonita como esta mucho más. – Asuna se ruborizó ante el cumplido. – Kirito porqué no te sientas con tu amiga en mi mesa, esta noche será nuestra invitada especial.

Andrew era un tipo peculiar. Su aspecto impresionaba bastante a simple vista, media casi dos metros de altura y era puro músculo, su brillante calva negra era de las pocas cosas que relucían en su local; sin embargo, su carácter era tranquilo y amable, que me dejara quedarme mientras cerraban para tocar el piano, era algo que no tenía palabras para agradecérselo. Su mesa se situaba a la derecha del escenario, siempre estaba reservada porque a Andrew le encantaba disfrutar de la noche como un cliente más; aunque en ocasiones se animaba y participaba en las improvisaciones. En cuanto a eso, no había un solo instrumento que Andrew no supiera tocar, sin embargo, lo realmente emocionante era oírle cantar. Tenía esa típica voz de soul propia de sus raíces que te ponía los pelos de punta.

— Oye Kazuto… ¿Cómo te han llamado? Ki-ri-to… - Asuna y yo ya estábamos sentados en la mesa esperando a que nos sirvieran las bebidas.

— Ahh si bueno… aquí todos me llaman así, es como un apodo, cosas raras de músicos – la guiñé un ojo.

— Me gusta… creo que también empezaré a llamarte así. - ¿Cómo? Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, no me hacía mucha gracia esa idea.

Andrew subió al escenario para presentar a la primera pareja de improvisadores, eran un chico y una chica, dos habituales, que hicieron una versión del conocido tema _Fly me to the moon_ al ritmo del saxo de Klein.

Asuna les observaba maravillada con sus manos entrelazadas frente a su pecho, yo no podía dejar de mirarla, me resultaba fascinante aquella joven. Toda la semana se había mostrado firme y severa, la perfecta alumna aplicada y líder de su equipo que exige a todos dar el máximo en cada momento. Cabezota y con un humor de perros que en más de una ocasión me había dejado temblando sobre mi banqueta. Sin embargo, la chica que tenía esa noche frente a mí no parecía la misma. Disfrutaba de cada segundo y cada nota de las melodías como si fuera la primera vez, el brillo en sus ojos, su sonrisa, el pelo que le caía sobre el rostro le daban un aire aniñado y dulce, se veía especialmente bonita.

— Oye Kirito – di un salto en mi silla al ver que se dirigía a mí, dando gracias a que por la penumbra del local no pudiera ver que me había puesto colorado como un tomate, al menos parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que la estaba observando embobado. – ¿Todas las improvisaciones son de jazz?

— No necesariamente, sí que lo habitual aquí es escuchar jazz o soul, pero Andrew es bastante flexible, hemos llegado a escuchar country, música tradicional japonesa… no hay límites… aunque si te digo la verdad nunca he escuchado pop aquí… – rasqué mi nuca nervioso, otra vez tenía la sensación de que no había estado muy acertado con mis palabras, pero para mi sorpresa Asuna no reaccionó ni se ofendió ante lo que claramente había sonado como un desmerecimiento del género musical que le era propio.

— ¿Sabes que mi abuelo era músico de jazz? – Me hablaba aunque no apartaba la vista del escenario. – Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña tocaba mucho para mí, aunque como falleció demasiado pronto, apenas conservo vagos recuerdos de aquello, creo que mi amor por la música viene de él… - Me limité a asentir y sonreír tímidamente ante su confesión.

Después de varias piezas Andrew regresó al escenario.

— Queridos amigos, cómo sabéis, una noche de improvisación no está completa hasta que el pequeño de la casa no nos deleita con su virtuosismo al piano.

— Oh no… - susurré, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo ya que Asuna se giró en mi dirección.

— Kirito ¿por qué no subes y nos tocas algo? – en ese momento todos los de la sala comenzaron a corear mi nombre animados por Andrew.

— Yo lo mato…

— Sube Kirito, me encantaría oírte tocar jazz - ¿Cómo podía negarme a lo que me pedían esos ojos castaños que esa noche ardían como fuego? Entonces tuve una idea.

— Sube conmigo Asuna, tocaré para ti.

— ¿Yo? ¿Pero qué quieres, que cante contigo? – Ni siquiera la di tiempo a reaccionar, cogí su mano y la arrastré conmigo al escenario.

Andrew nos esperaba con una grandiosa sonrisa.

— Oh, veo que esta noche tenemos sorpresa, nuestro pianista no subirá sólo. – Mientras me acomodaba en el piano Andrew atraía a Asuna al centro del escenario. El único foco de la sala les iluminaba a ambos. – Muy bien señorita ¿con qué canción nos deleitará esta noche? – Asuna me miró y sonrió con cierta picardía antes de acercarse a susurrar algo al oído de Andrew. - ¡Oh, magnífica elección! – Andrew se acercó a Klein y le dio las indicaciones precisas, en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para yo no me enterara, conocía ese treta habitual de mis amigos, me tocaría jugar a adivinar e improvisar. Sólo tenía una pista, Klein había sustituido su saxofón por una trompeta.

Tan sólo necesité oír dos notas del instrumento para identificar el tema elegido por Asuna, _Summertime_ , todo un clásico pero arriesgado. Comencé a tocar preparándome para dar pie a Asuna que cogía el micrófono con ambas manos, tenía los ojos cerrados. Entonces abrió la boca y todos los presentes callaron.

— _Suummmertime…, and the livin' is easy._

Por primera vez en mi vida estuve a punto de perder el ritmo ¿qué había sido aquello? Nunca había oído a Asuna cantar así, su voz envolvió todo el local acariciándonos a todos los presentes. Su elegancia y técnica vocal eran sublimes, cálida y al tiempo desgarradora, tenía un aire distinguido, llegando incluso a veces a parecer ingenua e infantil, pero sobre todo, desprendía sensualidad, alma. Me costaba reconocer en aquella chica a la famosa artista del pop a la que había acompañado al piano durante toda la semana, que aunque tenía una voz bonita carecía de algo, carecía de esa pasión que esa noche estaba enamorándonos a todos. Creo que por primera vez la sentí cantar de verdad, la canción nacía de su estómago, de su corazón, era un auténtico ángel de la música sobre el escenario.

Cuando la canción termino un silencio absoluto inundaba en el local, la mirada temerosa de Asuna buscó la mía, la sonreí y comencé a aplaudir, todos los allí presente me siguieron de inmediato, vítores y ovaciones sustituyeron aquel primer silencio incómodo.

— ¡Dios mío señorita, ha sido impresionante! – la voz de Andrew se alzada imponente sobre los clamores de la sala. - ¿De dónde sacaste a esta joya Kirito?

Me levanté y fui directo a Asuna la abracé alzándola en al aire para haciéndonos girar sobre nosotros mismos anegado por la imperiosa necesidad de demostrarle cuan impresionado estaba.

— ¡Asuna ha sido increíble! – la regresé al suelo y ambos quedamos sujetos por nuestras manos.

— ¿De verdad te gustó Kirito? – la sonrisa que me dedico casi hizo que mis rodillas flojearan, apenas fui capaz de sonreírla y asentir.

Después de la brillante actuación de Asuna nadie más tuvo el valor de subir al escenario, de modo que, poco a poco, los clientes fueron abandonando el local. Dejé a Asuna en el salón mientras ayudaba a Andrew a recoger el almacén, Klein, como era habitual se había escabullido con alguna chica, librándose de aquella tarea.

Cuando regresé a buscarla Asuna estaba sentada en el piano y tocaba una melodía desconocida mientras tarareaba una canción.

— ¿Es tuya? – Asuna dio un pequeño brinco al oír mi voz a su espalda.

— Me asustaste Kirito… - se hizo hacia un lado invitándome a sentarme a su lado en el piano. – Algo así… es una canción en la que estuve trabajando… sólo que… ya no importa. – Bajo la mirada mientras acariciaba las teclas del piano. Verla tan triste me rompía el corazón, algo en mi interior me pedía hacer lo posible para que volviera a sonreír, era como si mi nuevo objetivo en la vida fuera únicamente hacerla feliz, sólo así parecía que podría serlo yo.

— Oye Asuna… - no sé bajo que impulso o golpe de valentía me sentí con el coraje suficiente para coger su mano entre las mías. – Antes te oí hablar con tu madre y… — Noté como sus enormes ojos castaños se clavaban en mí avergonzados, me arme de valor para expresar la idea que, desde esa tarde, pesaba en mi cabeza. – Creo que no deberías abandonar tu sueño, si quieres componer tu propia música hazlo y demuestra a todos de lo que eres capaz. Lo de esta noche ha sido… ha sido asombroso, nunca antes te había oído cantar así, era como sí, como sí la música realmente te saliera de dentro. Si cantaras así en el concierto creo que dejarás a todos sin palabras, pero también creo que sólo lo harás si realmente crees en lo que cantas, por eso deberías escribir tus canciones.

Los ojos de Asuna comenzaron a llenarse del brillo previo a romper a llorar, me asusté un poco, precisamente eso era lo que quería evitar, nuevamente había metido la pata.

— Lo siento Asuna, lo siento, no quería esto, yo no quería que te pusieras triste. – Agitaba mis manos frente a ella con desesperación, " _Kazuto, eres un estúpido_ " pensé. Pero para mi sorpresa Asuna se abrazó a mí rompiendo en lágrimas sobre mi pecho.

— Gracias Kirito, gracias por esta noche y por todo. – "Acaso…"me sentí impotente ante su reacción, así que me limité a corresponder su abrazo apretándola contra mi pecho. Percibí su olor al acercarse, era una mezcla entre el olor de la primavera y el agua fresca, sencillamente embriagador.

Ya algo más calmada Asuna, muy a mi pesar, deshizo nuestro abrazo, aunque seguía peligrosamente cerca de mí, mirándome, atravesándome con aquellos ojos ámbar. – Kirito… tú…¿tú me ayudarías?

La sonreí.

— Claro que si Asuna, de ahora en adelante, sólo tocaré para ti.

— Entonces yo sólo cantaré para ti. Creo que sólo contigo a mi lado podré conseguirlo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos sin casi pestañear después de aquella promesa. Si hubiera sabido todo lo que después implicó no hubiera tardado tanto esa noche en acercarme a los labios de Asuna. Sin embargo, no lo hice y cuando ese espacio que nos separaba estaba a punto de estrecharse lo suficiente para encontrarnos piel con piel, Andrew regresó.

— Bueno chicos, creo que ya acabé ahí dentro. – El propietario del local nos miró extrañados, tanto Asuna como yo nos había separado a la velocidad de un rayo, cada uno quedó mirando para el lado contrario al del otro avergonzado. - ¿interrumpí algo?


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Canción que canta Asuna: The other side -Alessia Cara

Sugu me miraba inquisidora y con el ceño fruncido, en ocasiones parecía que iba a atreverse a preguntarme algo, pero nunca terminaba de dar forma a su intención, así que me observaba. Mi paciencia comenzó a agotarse.

— ¿Tengo monos en la cara hermanita?

— No. – Dio un bocado a su almuerzo sin dejar de observarme.

— ¿Entonces?

— Sonríes… ¿por qué sonríes? Tú nunca sonríes. – Alcé mi ceja ante su comentario. – Bueno… no me entiendas mal, si sonríes, pero no habitualmente ¿sabes? Suele ser serio, siempre con tu halo de hombre reflexivo, algo taciturno en ocasiones…

—¿En serio? ¿Taciturno? Eso dolió Sugu…

— ¿Qué! ¿Acaso los artistas no lo sois un poco? Pensaba que era parte de vuestro halo de misterio – una burlona sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. – Pero volviendo al tema que nos ocupa ¿qué te está pasando hermanito? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan contento? O mejor dicho… ¿quién? – Casi me atraganto con su pregunta, empecé a toser desesperado, mi bocado se coló por el conducto que no era. Intenté alcanzar mi vaso de agua pero Sugu se me adelantó disfrutando de mi agonía, las lágrimas me caían por las mejillas. – Hasta que no me digas quien es no pienso devolverte tu bebida.

Tosí, tosí con fuerza sin dejar de hacer aspavientos, hasta que finalmente pude tragar el trozo de comida que se me atravesaba.

— ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Casi me ahogo!

— No seas exagerado… Bueno ¿me vas a contar o qué?

— No hay nada que contar ¿acaso no puedo estar contento? – La expresión de Sugu me daba a entender que no le convencía mi respuesta. Pero lo cierto es que ni yo era consciente de porque me sentía así, simplemente algo en mi interior me hacía sonreír, sobre todo desde… desde la noche de improvisación en el local de Andrew con Asuna. La idea de empezar a trabajar y componer algo original con ella me emocionaba. Nunca antes me había encontrado con alguien así, con esa capacidad de erizarme los pelos con una simple nota bien entonada, era un don natural el de esa chica y yo había tenido la suerte de presenciarlo. Por otro lado, todo en ella me parecía casi irreal, mágico, no podía evitarlo, deseaba que acabaran los ensayos para poder estar con ella a solas de nuevo. Era inútil pretender engañarme, mi interés por aquella chica era más que profesional.

Cuando acabamos el ensayo ese día forcé el quedarme algo rezagado, Asuna se había comportado normal, como si… como si nada hubiera sucedido. ¿Acaso se había arrepentido? Después de un rato me di por vencido y recogí mis cosas. Pensé en ir un rato con los chicos a tomar algo, pero en el fondo no me apetecía mucho… quizás Sugu tenía algo de razón… me sentía… taciturno. Decidí que lo mejor era ir a casa.

— ¿A-Asuna? – iba tan perdido en mis propios pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ella esperaba junto a mi moto.

— Hola Kirito… perdona, no sabía donde esperarte. – Un leve rubor carmesí iluminó su rostro, su perfecto y delicado rostro. Se me hacía raro que me llamaran de esa manera fuera del local, sin embargo, oírselo a ella me gustaba. Me quedé absurdamente callado observándola, no sabía cómo reaccionar. – Me preguntaba si…- acariciaba nerviosa los nudillos de sus dedos sin perderlos de vista – si podrías ayudarme con lo de componer.

Me limité a asentir y pasarle uno de los cascos de la moto. Volví a sentirme feliz.

%%%%%%%

\- ¿Seguro que a Andrew no le importará? –Asuna se encontraba parada junto al piano mientras yo encendía las luces del escenario. Llevaba una falda de vuelo ligera y una blusa blanca, sencilla, pero que al mismo tiempo destacaba su feminidad. Me acerqué hasta el piano tomando asiento e invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

\- Enséñame lo que tienes. – Su cercanía me ponía nervioso, olía demasiado bien.

\- De momento creo que es más una idea que algo concreto, el trozo de una letra que empieza a tomar forma en mi cabeza. – Asuna tocó cuatro notas en el piano con su mano derecha mientras tarareaba una estrofa.

 _Somewhere far, far away (En algún lugar muy, muy lejano)_

 _Beyond the crowded city lights (Mas allá de la multitud de luces de la ciudad)_

 _I wanna open up my eyes (Quiero abrir mis ojos)_

 _And see you on the other side (Y verte en el otro lado)_

Cantaba con timidez, la chica segura que cada día se ponía frente al micrófono del estudio había desaparecido, se mostraba avergonzada. Sin embargo, aquella voz entrecortada y quebrada no era más que el reflejo de algo muy íntimo, su canción, eso la hacía especial, tenía una magia que "la otra Asuna" nunca llegaría a alcanzar.

Cuando terminó apenas era capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

— Ya ves, es sólo una idea…

— Pero tiene potencial, créeme. –La sonreí mientras intentaba mostrarme profesional. — Déjame probar algo.

Había mentalizado el ritmo de la canción y, mientras lo hacía, en mi cabeza podía ver el resto de notas que la completaban. Casi sin pensarlo comencé a tocar añadiéndole compases y florituras para conseguir darle cuerpo y sonoridad. Cuando finalicé, Asuna me miraba entusiasmada, el brillo en sus ojos hablaba por sí mismo, la gustaba y la hacía feliz, y aquello, me hacía feliz a mí.

— Sigamos trabajando.- Notaba que si ninguno de los dos tomaba las rienda iba a perderme en aquellos ojos castaños. – Quizás si completamos la melodía te sea más fácil continuar con la letra.

La noche se nos echó encima antes de lo que creímos, así que cuando Andrew llegó al local para prepararlo y abrir no nos dimos ni cuenta. Era tarde y tenía hambre así que invité a Asuna a ir a comer unos sándwiches a lo que aceptó encantada.

Desde que abandonamos el local no paraba de hablar, aunque a mí no me importaba escucharla, no sé si era su voz, sus historias, su calidez natural o simplemente todo ello lo que conseguía darme cierta paz. Era curioso como una persona puede cambiar la percepción de tu realidad con tanta facilidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Cada día de esa semana se redujo al cómputo del tiempo que mediaba entre mis momentos con o sin la compañía de Asuna. ¿Cuándo empezó a importarme algo más que la música? Aunque bien pensado ella era música, la más bella melodía que nunca hubiera escuchado, por lo que no estaba siendo infiel a mí mismo. Nuestra relación se había estrechado mucho, hablábamos con confianza sobre cualquier cosa, compartíamos ideas, sueños, miedos; al poco tiempo tenía la sensación de que nos conocíamos de toda la vida, como si Asuna siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Era jueves y esa noche Andrew no abría el local, era su noche de descanso, por lo que podríamos quedarnos algo más tarde. Habíamos avanzado bastante esos días, pero seguía faltando algo.

— Oye Asuna ¿qué te parecería contar con la banda? – la pelirroja estaba tumbada sobre el suelo del escenario escribiendo en su cuaderno cuando levantó la vista para atenderme. Noté un ligero miedo en sus ojos. El miedo típico del que no se siente seguro de su obra y teme la reacción del resto. – Necesitamos darle más potencia y cuerpo a la canción y creo que si contamos con la banda e incluso con Klein…

Asuna se había sentado sobre sus rodillas y apretaba los puños agarrando su falda, me acerqué a ella, algo no iba bien.

— Kirito… ¿de verdad crees que es una buena idea? No es que tenga nada contra los chicos solo que… - verla así de sobrecogida con la idea despertó cierta ternura en mi. Tomé sus manos entre las mías.

— Todo irá bien Asuna, confía en ti, confía en tu canción. – La sonrisa que me dedicó me hizo flotar por un momento, aunque fue un corto instante, el ruido de las tripas de la muchacha se encargó de romper la magia. – Yo también tengo hambre. – Reí.

Todas las noches Asuna se había encargado de traer unos deliciosos sándwiches para cenar. Así que cuando descubrí que los hacía ella misma no me lo podía creer, hasta en eso era perfecta. Esa noche no había sido diferente al resto así que la joven se levantó a buscar la comida.

— Espera Asuna, hoy quiero enseñarte un sitio, podríamos cenar allí, coge tus cosas.

El recinto llevaba cerrado muchísimos años y desde hacía unos pocos ya no había seguridad. Los niños de hoy en día ya no disfrutaban con ese tipo de parques, los juegos de realidad virtual habían sustituido a las viejas atracciones de feria. Un hueco en la roída malla metálica del cerco que lo rodeaba nos permitió colarnos con facilidad. El espectáculo era algo fantasmagórico pero al mismo tiempo tenía cierto encanto, esa decadencia melancólica de una época infantil ya olvidada. Asuna se agarraba a la manga de mi chaqueta con fuerza, estaba claro que la oscuridad del lugar la asustaba.

— Dicen que los fantasmas de los viejos barraqueros viven en el parque — la susurré al oído.

— ¡QUÉEE! — su cara cambió de color del susto.

—¡Jajajajjaa! Es broma. No tienes nada que temer.

— ¡Baka! — hizo un tierno puchero y me dieron ganas de abrazarla, aun así, me contuve.

— Necesito que esperes aquí un momento. – Sus ojos me pedían que no la dejara sola en aquel lugar, pero le sonreí con cierta picardía antes de forzar que me soltara. – Tranquila, estarás bien, volveré enseguida.

Cuando las luces se encendieron iluminando la imponente noria pude ver cómo Asuna pasaba de dar un pequeño grito por la impresión del repentino resplandor que la iluminó, a relajarse admirando el espectáculo de colores.

— Lleva años abandonada pero todavía conserva una batería solar que se recarga durante el día. No tiene la suficiente potencia para hacerla funcionar, pero al menos las luces sí funcionan.

— Es impresionante Kirito.

— ¿Qué tal se te da trepar? – la joven me lanzó una mirada retadora, arrojó su mochila contra mi pecho y comenzó a trepar por lo radios de la noria hasta una de las cabinas de asientos que quedaban a media altura. Me sorprendió su agilidad y sobre todo su decisión. Ese era uno de los misterios que hacían a Asuna tan fascinante, en ocasiones una mujer tímida y delicada, en otras, valiente y decidida, en aquellos momentos, mis favoritos, desprendía una fuerza que te absorbía como un torbellino.

— ¿A qué esperas Kirito? — su risa se propagó como un relámpago por el silencio del lugar. Corrí hacía ella.

El parque de atracciones se encontraba en la zona alta de la cuidad por lo que, aun sin haber subido a una de las canastas más altas de la noria, las vistas ante nosotros eran espectaculares, compartíamos el termo de té mientras observábamos las tintineantes luces a nuestros pies.

— Kirito ¿nunca has intentado entrar en una orquesta profesional o algo así? Realmente eres muy bueno. No exagero si te digo que eres el mejor pianista con el que me he topado. – La sonreía agradeciendo el cumplido.

— Veras… nunca he sido muy de bandas, orquestas o esas cosas. Por lo general me gusta tocar sólo, a lo sumo, con Klein y Andrew en el local. – Di un trago al té y se lo acerqué a Asuna. – Además no es que me lleve muy bien con la gente del gremio… a mi no me gusta su _snobbismo_ y ellos simplemente… a ellos simplemente no les gusto yo.

—Es cierto que eres algo antisocial Kirito… - Rió ladeando la cabeza lo que hizo que su cabello hiciera un pequeño vaivén que me resultó seductor. – Pero cuando se te conoce... puedes ser…

— ¿Qué puedo ser Asuna? – Me había acercado tentativamente a su rostro buscando incomodarla. Se echó ligeramente hacia atrás pero al toparse con el límite de la canasta dejó escapar un leve quejido. Su cara y su pelo casi tenían el mismo color.

— ¡Baka! – me gritó nuevamente, se ponía muy bonita cuando se enfadaba.

— ¡Jajajaj! — retomé el tema tras conseguir mi objetivo — En realidad nunca me ha preocupado en exceso eso. Toco música porque me gusta, me hace feliz, no necesito más. Con tener algún que otro trabajo esporádico que me permita pagar las facturas es suficiente. – Asuna no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio y por alguna extraña razón tuve la necesidad de compartir con ella algo que sentía desde hacía tiempo. – Aunque, desde que te conozco, solo me apetece tocar para ti.

— Kirito-kun… — ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla a pesar de sentir que sus dos enormes pupilar me observaban con atención. — Yo… yo creo que tampoco quiero cantar para nadie más. Has cambiado mi vida Kirito, ya no me imagino en ella sin ti.

¿Aquello podía ser cierto? La mujer más bella e impresionante de todas me estaba eligiendo a mí. Cuando me giré para enfrentarla sus ojos contenían un brillo húmedo mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, ella también sentía miedo ante lo que me acababa de revelar. Acaricié su mejilla, estaba ardiendo, y sin decir palabra la robé un beso. Aunque aquello no era un robo, pues ella me ofreció sus labios sin vacilación.

Su tacto era aun más suave de lo que imaginé y su sabor dulce y afrutado. No podía parar de besarla, tenía miedo de que si aquello fuera un sueño al separarme despertara. Finalmente fue Asuna la que se separó, aunque mi deseo de ella fue saciado con su abrazo. Se apretaba con fuerza contra mi pecho, su pequeño cuerpo desprendía una agradable calidez, así que acompañé su agarre arropándola entre mis brazos. Quería cuidar de ella, hacerla sonreír, convertirla en la mujer más feliz del mundo porque me había dado cuenta que ya nada me importaba más que ella.

— Kirito.

— Dime.

— Llévame a casa, quiero pasar esta noche contigo.


	6. Chapter 6

La sensación de ausencia y frío recorrió mi espalda despertándome, aunque aun no era capaz de abrir los ojos, así que tan solo extendí mi mano buscando su contacto para atraerla hacia mí. En su lugar, tan solo encontré una sábana fría y el hueco vacío en mi lecho, lo que me hizo sobresaltarme. ¿Acaso lo había soñado? No, era imposible, todavía sentía en mi piel el recuerdo de su tacto. Su ropa tirada en el piso lo confirmó, ella estaba allí.

—¿Asuna? — la llamé sin obtener respuesta, ¿dónde estaría?

Los acordes de mi vieja guitarra que venían del piso de abajo me dieron una pista. Mi casa era un dúplex sencillo, en la parte de abajo un gran salón en el que se integraba la cocina y que hacía las veces de estudio, en el piso superior, donde me encontraba, mi habitación y el baño. Me puse la parte de abajo del pijama para cubrir mi desnudez y bajé.

La encontré sentada en el sofá, sujetaba con delicadeza la guitarra e, iluminada por las luces de las farolas tintineantes, se mostraba ante mí como un sueño hecho mujer. El dulce susurro de su voz tarareaba una canción que quise sentir que era para mí.

 **I don't want to hear sad songs anymore /** No quiero oír más canciones tristes,

 **I only want to hear love songs** / solo quiero oír canciones de amores.

 **I found my heart up in this place tonight** / Encontré mi corazón en este lugar esta noche.

 **Don't want to sing mad songs anymore** / No quiero cantar más canciones de rabia.

 **I only want to sing your song** / Solo quiero cantar tu canción,

 **Because your song's got me feeling like I'm.../** porque tu canción hace que sienta que...

 **I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love /** Estoy enamorada, estoy enamorada, estoy enamorada.

 **Yeah, you know your song's got me feeling like I'm.../** Sí, sabes que tu canción hace que sienta que...

—Siento celos de esa guitarra —mi voz desde las escaleras la sobresaltó, aunque ver la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara mereció la pena—, pero sigue tocando, la canción es preciosa.

Asuna hizo a un lado la guitarra, mientras un rubor cubría su rostro.

— Me desvelé y... esto estaba en mi cabeza, así que tomé prestada tu guitarra — había recogido entre sus brazos ambas piernas en un gesto tímido y a la vez extremadamente sexy, pues solo llevaba puesta la parte de arriba de mi pijama, lo que me dio una idea.

—No es lo único que cogiste prestado, ladronzuela, esa camisa que llevas tampoco te pertenece —la guiñé un ojo buscando acrecentar el tono carmín de sus mejillas.

—Uhmm, cierto —la mirada con la que respondió a mi juego bastó por sí misma para ponerme nervioso — debería devolvértela —. Poco a poco fue desabrochando los botones de la blusa dejándome ver su nívea piel, no había nada debajo, tal y como presentía. Justo cuando solo faltaba el último botón, paró, dejándome al borde del infarto—. Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no vienes mejor tú a por ella? — Sin más palabras se recostó sobre sofá en una clara invitación a que fuera a terminar el trabajo.

No le hizo falta insistir, casi de un salto me abalancé sobre ella y sobre sus labios ansioso de su sabor. Esa mujer sabía el efecto que tenía en mí, pero no era la única que podía jugar a ese juego. Terminé de desabrochar la blusa, retirándola hacia los lados. Su piel era tersa y a la vez suave al tacto y, sus pechos, agradecidos por mis caricias se endurecieron, permitiéndome morder ligeramente su extremo buscando, egoísta, mi propia excitación ante el gemido que el gesto provocó en Asuna. Recorrí su cuerpo a besos hasta llegar a su oído y morder levemente su lóbulo buscando idéntica reacción. Me deleitaba sentir la lucha entre el pudor y la decencia contra sus propios instintos más carnales, mientras mis manos no dejaban de recorrer su cuerpo y estudiarlo. Su cuerpo que, delicado y con carácter como ella, respondía agradecido a cada caricia.

—Kazuto... —susurró deseosa de más.

—Sshh... —la callé y acercándome a su oído vaticiné el inicio de su agonía... y la mía— no eres la única a la que le gusta jugar ¿sabes? — Antes de que pudiera reaccionar humedecí mis dedos y busqué aquel rincón, aquel punto exacto que me permitiría llevarla al extremo, a suplicarme que acabara con su padecimiento. Clavó sus uñas en mis espalda al ritmo en que mis movimientos la hacían estremecer, estaba consiguiendo mi objetivo. De un gesto brusco la aparté y separé sus piernas. Me miraba confundida mientras su respiración bombeaba su pecho, dándome una visión que gravé a fuego en mi memoria. ¡Dios mío era preciosa! Primero pasé con suavidad mi lengua repitiendo el recorrido previo de mis dedos, ella se revolvió ante el gesto, la sujeté con fuerza y continué con más énfasis. Con cada movimiento notaba como aquel dulce sufrimiento rompía con cada una de sus barreras y pudores. Quería más, su cuerpo lo gritaba, pero yo necesitaba oír su voz.

—Kazuto... no puedo más —me suplicó. Retiré con avidez mi pantalón y me puse sobre ella, evitando el contacto total, aun no era el momento, solo con el roce de nuestros cuerpos demandándose mutuamente era suficiente para avivar más el fuego. Busqué sus labios, húmedos y calientes, y al tiempo en que nuestras lenguas se encontraron, acerqué por completo mi cuerpo al suyo, volviéndonos mientras un nuevo gemido de Asuna se apagaba dentro de mi boca.

Me abrazó con fuerza, lo que aproveché para rodear con una de mis manos su cintura y aferrar su cuerpo al mío. Su liviano peso hacía sencillo llevar las riendas de cada movimiento en el que notaba como aquella mujer temblaba de fruición. Creo que no hay nada más placentero para un hombre que sentirse la causa del deseo y placer de la mujer a la que ama. Aun así, si seguía a ese ritmo pronto me ahogaría en mi propia soberbia como amante, mis fuerzas flaqueaban, me costaba mantener la concentración porque, ante todo, tenía que reconocer que era un simple humano que se sentía bendecido por los dioses en ese momento.

— Asuna...—paré, notando cierto disgusto en ella que se oponía ligeramente a acabar nuestro baile íntimo— ponte encima—la ordené al tiempo que, cogiéndola con ambas manos por la cintura, la puse sobre mí, quedando así ella sentada a horcajadas y yo preso de sus piernas y el respaldo del sofá.

Estaba preciosa tan despeinada y sudorosa, iluminada tan solo por las luces de la ciudad que entraban por la ventana.

— Te arrepentirás de esto, ahora estás bajo mi control — me amenazó al tiempo que una lasciva sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, adoré ese gesto que logró que quisiera devorarla aún más. La guerrera, la mujer fuerte y decidida tomaba el control de mi dama que, hasta el momento, se había mantenido tímida y delicada. Agarró con fuerza mi rostro, echándolo hacia atrás, atrapando entre sus dientes mi labio inferior y tirando ligeramente de él. Aquella nueva faceta de ella me estaba excitando como nunca. Hundió sus dedos en mis cabellos tirando suavemente de ellos al tiempo que acomodaba su cadera sobre la mía, nuevamente estaba dentro. Agarré su cintura y hundí mi cara en su pecho al notar como la electricidad recorría mi cuerpo. Su calor, su olor, su sabor, la química perfecta para someter a cualquier hombre, aunque ya no permitiría que ningún otro la tocara, era mía, solo mía y yo, más suyo que nunca.

Pronto descubrí que, quizás, darle el control no había sido la mejor idea, por momentos me costaba más dominarme mientras ella, jadeante, movía su cuerpo con maestría, cada vez más ansiosa.

— Me vuelves loco Asuna... — le susurré al oído y como si de un encantamiento se tratara, su espalda se curvó sobre mis brazos que la sostenían y sus dedos se clavaron en mis hombros. No era el único que había claudicado ante su propia necesidad. Dejé de contenerme para acompañarla en el delicioso momento en el que su respiración entrecortada solo la permitió susurrar mi nombre.

— Kazuto...

Hasta aquí he llegado.

Es mi primer lemon Kiriasu y espero no haber metido la pata hasta el fondo. Sumi, este es tuyo y lo sabes. Mi historia de SS y tu Cristal, pedían a gritos que me atreviera a un lemon Kiriasu, solo me demoré porque son aguas turbulentas para mí.

Prometo repasar los horrores que se hayan colado por ahí...

Voy a descansar... creo que necesito un piti... jajajajaj

 **Aclaración** : la canción que canta Asuna es la que da nombre el fic, os je dejado el enlace, se trata de "Your Song" de Rita Ora & Ed Sheeran.

Namasté.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

 **Nota** : canciones que aparecen en este capítulo:

Canción que canta la banda junto con Agil y Klein.

Calvin Harris - Feels (Official Video) ft. Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry, Big Sean

watch?v=ozv4q2ov3Mk&index=88&list=FLMzJ78kc6qSruvF8bw7Ou9w

Convencer al resto de la banda para que colaboraran con Asuna y conmigo en nuestro proyecto no fue difícil, de hecho, estaban encantados. Sugu me reconoció que ella se olía que algo nos traíamos entre manos, aunque se sorprendió al conocer la verdad, dado que imaginaba otra "cosa". Como siempre mi hermana me sorprendía con su sexto sentido, no andaba nada desencaminada con sus suposiciones, sin embargo, no pude darle el gusto de confirmárselo, tuve que mentirla.

Mentirla a ella y a todos los demás, Asuna creía que era lo mejor de momento, si llegaba a oídos de su madre que ambos tenían una relación, no solo me echaría del estudio, sino que nunca más volvería a ver a Asuna. Reconozco que al principio me molestó, mucho, pero pronto entré en razón, con aquella arpía no se jugaba y, sinceramente, aunque me apetecía esa batalla era más inteligente dejarla para más adelante, así que claudiqué. Además, he de reconocer que jugar al gato y al ratón con Asuna por los rincones del estudio de grabación me resultaba excitante, el miedo a ser descubiertos, las miradas furtivas, los roces escondidos bajo el piano…, aquel juego de ambos me volvía loco; así que, cada noche, cuando Asuna me acompañaba a mi apartamento, donde prácticamente se había instalado, toda la tensión acumulada durante el día desembocaba en noches sin dormir. Aquella mujer conseguía nublar mis sentidos con una simple sonrisa o el perfume de su piel que dejaba impregnado en la mía con cada roce.

Mientras nuestra relación era un mundo idílico donde ambos nos sentíamos felices y cómodos, me preocupaba ver que ella no terminaba de relajarse junto a la banda, así que decidir cambiar el contexto, llevarlos a todos al lugar en el que por primera vez la vi comportarse tal y como era: el club de Agil.

—Bueno, bueno,… ¿qué es lo que ven mis ojos? —exclamó Klein según nos vio entrar—. Este cabronazo de Kirito sí que sabe montárselo bien… —sin perder oportunidad se acercó a las chicas y en un patético intento de resultar sofisticado se presentó con una reverencia — _Enchanté Mademoiselles._

—¿Kazuto…? — la pobre Rika, su víctima más cercana, me dirigió una mirada de preocupación al verse asaltada por mi amigo.

—Tranquila Rika, te prometo que no muerde… —reí, mientras con un gesto le indicaba a Klein que procurara contenerse.

—Mi amigo Kirito —intervino Agil — ¿quiénes son estos invitados que traes a mi humilde local?

—Son amigos Agil —le respondí —, músicos como nosotros, vengo a enseñarles buena música.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! — La risotada de mi gigante amigo retumbó por todo el local —. Los amigos de Kirito son mis amigos, dejadme que os acompañe a la mejor mesa del local — con un cortés ademán nos invitó a seguirle —, por cierto, esta noche es noche de improvisaciones, espero que os animéis — insinuó justo antes de dejarnos en su habitual mesa frente al escenario e indicar a un camarero que nos atendiera.

A pesar de mis intentos por sentarme junto a Asuna, fueron su hermano y Rika quienes la rodearon, de modo que yo quedé sentado frente a ella, con Shino y mi hermana a ambos lados.

—¿Qué escondidito tenías este local, eh, hermanito? — el codazo de Sugu se me clavó bien en las costillas, siempre tan bruta.

—Por cierto… ¿qué ha sido eso de "Kirito"? —preguntó Shino con cierta sorna en su voz, mientras se dejaba caer sobre mi hombro.

—Un tonto mote de músicos, solo eso —el rojo de mis mejillas evidenció mi incomodidad.

Después de unos cuantos chistes más sobre mi persona, varias cervezas y fantásticas improvisaciones de los habituales del local, vi que mi plan comenzaba a dar sus frutos. Poco a poco, Asuna comenzó a relajarse, a reír e, incluso, a gastar alguna que otra broma con el grupo. Verla así me hacía sentir inmensamente feliz, aunque no era solo eso, estar así con todos, también era nuevo para mí y, lejos de todo pronóstico, me agradaba. Con el tiempo había cogido cariño al grupo a quienes ya consideraba mis amigos, me sentía arropado y que formaba parte de algo. Siempre me había refugiado en mi mismo, en mi bien entendida soledad dentro de la cual me sentía pleno; sin embargo, de un tiempo a esta parte, había conocido las bondades de sentirme parte de algo, me gustaba esa sensación.

Se acercaba la hora de cierre y, salvo Kou que tuvo que ausentarse ya que había quedado con una chica, el resto aguantamos hasta el final.

—Buenas noches a todos —Agil cogió el micrófono dispuesto a despedir la velada, o eso creíamos —, muchas gracias por venir y hacernos disfrutar una vez más de una maravillosa velada de improvisaciones; aunque, he de decir, que mi corazón está algo triste esta noche.

" _Oohhh"_ el murmullo del público replicó, cayendo en su treta.

—Sí, señores, déjenme explicarles. Unos amigos músicos han venido a visitarnos esta noche y, me duele mucho que no se hayan animado a subir a cantar con nosotros.

—¡Cierto Agil! —le apoyó Klein desde el fondo del escenario, aun saxo en mano.

—Entonces señores, ¿qué dicen a eso? —esta vez se giró hacia nuestra mesa retándonos a participar directamente.

—Agil —intervine a fin de salvar a mis amigos de aquella encerrona—, me temo que la música que tocan aquí, mis amigos, dista mucho de la habitual de este local.

—Uhm… estaría dispuesto a hacer una excepción —contestó mientras mesaba una inexistente barba.

—De acuerdo —la voz Shino se alzó sobre el resto para nuestra sorpresa —. Con una condición, canta con nosotros Agil, Kazu… Kirito nos ha dicho que cantas muy bien.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —rio nuevamente con la fuerza que le caracterizaba— Me cae bien esta chica… Cantaré, si tú cantas conmigo.

—De acuerdo —le replicó.

—¡Tenemos un trato señores! —gritó hacia el público.

Aquel momento que, inicialmente me resultó algo surrealista, acabó convirtiéndose en la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a Asuna. Con la excusa de que no conocía la canción –algo de ' _Feels'_ un éxito en las listas de música, al parecer- , evité que contaran conmigo para la actuación y dado que Shino cantaría, Asuna tampoco era necesaria, así que cuando todos subieron al escenario, avancé entre las sillas que nos separaban hasta que quedar a su lado.

—Hola —la sonreí—, por fin solos —me devolvió una tímida sonrisa, con esa suavidad en cada gesto que escondía su lado más infantil y, para mí, seductor. A veces fiera, a veces exquisita damisela, cada una de sus facetas conseguía privarme de mi escasa razón.

—No sabía que Sugu fuera también músico —aproveché su acercamiento para buscar su mano bajo la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. ¡Dios, me moría por besarla!

—Y muy buena, solo que le llama más el otro lado: la representación —me sonrió, apretó mi mano con más fuerza y centró su mirada en el escenario mientras yo, como un tonto, me quedaba maravillado recorriendo con mi mente el reflejo que las tenues luces del local dibujaban a lo largo de su perfil. Era una mujer preciosa, me fascinaba hasta la devoción, si no hubiera sido porque lo que estaba a punto de suceder fue lo más subrealista que nunca antes hubiera visto en el bar de Agil, estoy seguro que no me habría contenido de robarle aquel beso por el que durante todo el día estaba rezando.

Calvin Harris - Feels (Official Video) ft. Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry, Big Sean

watch?v=ozv4q2ov3Mk&index=88&list=FLMzJ78kc6qSruvF8bw7Ou9w

 **Well nothing ever last forever, no** / Bueno, nada nunca dura para siempre, no.

 **One minute you're here /** Un minuto estás aquí,

 **And the next you're gone** / y al siguiente ya no.

 **So I respect you** / Así que, te respeto,

 **Want to take it slow** / quieres ir despacio.

 **I need a mental receipt** / Necesito un recibo mental,

 **To know this moment I owe** / para saber que este momento me pertenece.

 **Do you mind if I steal a kiss?** / ¿Te importa si te robo un beso?

 **-Chop, chop-** /-¡Vamos -

 **A little souvenir, can I steal it from you?** / Un pequeño recuerdo, ¿te lo puedo robar?

 **To memorize the way you shocked me** / Para memorizar la forma en que me conmocionaste,

 **The way you moved here** / la forma en que te movías.

 **Just want to feel it from you** / Solo quiero sentirlo de ti.

—¡Dios mío! Debo estar soñando… ¡JA, JA, JA! —No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Agil cantando ¿hip-hop? ¿funky? ¿Qué diablos es eso? —no podía parar de reír ante la atónita mirada de Asuna.

—Pues a mí me parece divertido… —la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro ante mi exagerada reacción era evidente.

—Increíblemente divertido, de hecho —añadí sin ahondar en más explicaciones, a decir verdad, tampoco me veía capaz de explicarle cómo era el Agil que yo conocía y cuántas veces se había henchido en críticas hacia esa música. Ahora le tocó el turno a Shino, no cantaba como Asuna, pero tampoco se defendía mal.

 **Don't be afraid to catch feels** / No tengas miedo a enamorarte (sentir algo),

 **Ride drop top** / conduce un descapotable

 **And chase thrills** / y persigue emociones.

 **I know you ain't afraid about this** / Sé que no tienes miedo de esto.

 **Baby, I know you ain't scared to catch feels** / Cielo, sé que no tienes miedo a enamorarte,

 **Feels with me** / enamorarte de mí.

Llegados a ese punto, donde la música y aquel, porque negarlo, pegadizo ritmo estaba en su momento más álgido, prácticamente todo el bar estaba en pie bailando en la pequeña pista improvisada que se había formado frente al escenario, gracias a que varios camareros retiraron unas mesas. Si me hubieran dicho que alguna vez llegaría a ver algo así en el local de Agil, habría apostado y lo habría perdido todo.

—¡Oh, Kirito, vayamos a bailar también!

No es que fuera siquiera una pregunta o sugerencia, fue una orden inmediata a la que acompañó tirando de mí hacia el centro de aquella emboscada musical donde mi arritmia se haría evidente por momentos, en detrimento de la poca virilidad que me quedaba en ese momento.

—Asuna… creo que esto no es una buena idea… —fue lo único que se me permitió decir, justo antes de que una mirada de fuego me fulminara en el acto. Mi muerte social estaba a punto de acontecer, sin embargo, la opción de huir como cobarde parecía tener consecuencias más temibles. Así que, me armé de coraje, e intenté zarandearme como pude imbuido en mi propio bochorno. Si al menos hubiera sido una melodía lenta, podría haberme abrazado a Asuna disimulando así mi total descoordinación, pero no, tenían que elegir aquel tema…

Contra todo pronóstico la jugada no me salió tan mal. Resultó que, en un espacio tan reducido, un patán como yo pasaba desapercibido y para mi particular deleite, Asuna, cuyos movimientos, a diferencia de los míos, eran exquisitos y fluidos, prácticamente se pegaba a mi cuerpo zarandeándose al ritmo de aquella colorida melodía con tintes tropicales.

Poco después de aquella explosión de originalidad el _pub_ se encontraba vacío, tan solo el grupo, Agil, Klein, Asuna y yo permanecíamos allí, compartiendo algunos _snaks_ y apurando nuestras copas.

—En serio Agil, casi no pude seguir tocando cuando te oí empezar a cantar —Klein, a quien di gracias por su apreciación, casi lloraba de la risa mientras relataba su visión de los hechos —, ¡eres un maldito farsante! ¡Ja, ja ,ja! Nunca más me postraré ante ti como eminencia en materia de _Jazz_ , nos has engañado vilmente, seguro que si rebusco en tu _ipod_ encuentro grandes éxitos del pop como… ¿Britney Spears? ¡JA, JA, JA!

No pude evitar unirme a su carcajada final.

—No seáis infantiles —bramó el grandullón—, un buen músico tiene que ser buen conocedor de todo género… —sus mejillas ardían no sé si de ira o vergüenza, aun así era una estampa sumamente divertida.

—¡Tiene toda la razón, para de…idiotas! —Liz salió en su defensa —Agil ha demostrado ser un hombre curtido y capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier reto, seguro no podéis decir lo mismo.

— ¿Veis? Deberíais aprender del maestro… —cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho en un ademán de superioridad.

—¡ _Touché_!, querido amigo —admití derrotado y con ánimo de no buscarme una enemistad con mi amigo a quien sabía bastante susceptible en lo que respecta a su autoridad musical —creo que voy al almacén a rellenar el _bol_ —lancé una fugaz mirada a Asuna con la esperanza de que se animara a acompañarme.

.

.

.

Estaba a punto de rendirme ante el fiasco de mi estratagema cuando me vi rodeado por la cintura por unos finos brazos.

— Ya creí que no vendrías… —me giré deseoso de ver sus ojos demandando mi atención— As…¿¡SHINO!?

—¡Oh, Kazuto! ¿De verdad sientes lo mismo? —fui incapaz de reaccionar y evitar que se abrazara a mí.

—Espera, espera Shino —intenté separarla de mí, mientras luchaba contra mi propia moral, no quería hacerla daño, no quería darla un desplante cruel, al fin y al cabo, era mi amiga—. Creo que todo ha sido un error… yo, lo siento, de verdad.

—Pero… ¿qué dices Kazuto? Yo misma acabo de oírte decir… —se había separado ligeramente y me sentí como un idiota al ver la confusión en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, Shino, de verdad —continué mientras poco a poco lograba deshacer su agarre —, te confundí con…

—¡KAZUTO KIRIGAYA! ¿¡Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo!? —Mis últimas palabras se vieron ahogadas por el grito de mi hermana Sugu que, en sí mismo no era un problema, sin embargo, al girarme hacia ella fue aquella miraba ambamarina, rota de dolor, la que me dejó sin aliento.

—¡Asuna! —grité, pero ya era tarde, se había girado presa, sin lugar a dudas, de un desgarrador odio hacia mi persona " _Baka…"._

(Continuará)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

 **Nota** : canciones que aparecen en este capítulo:

Canción de los padres de Sugu y Kirito.

James Arthur - Can I be him

watch?v=6JbSkivgBH8

—Shino, ¿podrías dejarnos a mi hermano y a mí solos? —el enfado de Sugu me sorprendió mucho, ella no sabía nada de lo que había entre Asuna y yo o, al menos, eso creía.

—Sin problema —le contestó mientras deshacía totalmente su abrazo y se dirigía hacia la puerta, directa hacia mi hermana—, no seas muy dura Sugu, creo que todo ha sido una mala interpretación—. Y sin añadir nada más se fue, con la cabeza bien alta, era orgullosa pero buena gente, en algún momento tendría que aclarar con ella lo sucedido, aunque algo me decía que para ella había sido obvio.

Finalmente quedamos ambos, Sugu y yo, frente a frente, su mirada juzgadora me atravesaba como alfileres envenenados de inquina todo el cuerpo.

—¿Se puede saber en qué diablos estabas pensando? —preguntó finalmente.

—No entiendo a qué viene todo esto, no tengo nada que explicar —recogí toda la dignidad que me quedaba y se la arrojé a la cara en un burdo intento de salir de allí, en ese momento solo quería encontrar a Asuna y explicarle que todo había sido un error. Su firme mano sobre mi pecho evitó mi huída.

—Deja de comportarte como un idiota, ¡¿acaso te crees que soy tonta?! —aquellas palabras me cayeron como un jarro de agua fría: lo sabía—. ¿Cuándo aprenderás que a mí no puedes engañarme? Cosa que tampoco te conviene, por cierto.

—Lo siento Sugu, no es que no confíe en ti, es que… —admití derrotado.

—¡Bahh! —me interrumpió— el motivo por el que me lo ocultaste lo deduje yo sola, fue por protegerla a ella, aunque he de reconocer que, aún así, me dolió. Pero esto, ¿qué diablos acaba de pasar? Asuna, e incluso Shino, son buenas chicas, no merecen que juegues con sus sentimientos. Sinceramente, no te creía de ese tipo de chicos…

—¿De qué "tipo" de chicos me estás hablando, Sugu? — En cierta manera sus palabras me ofendieron y se lo hice ver, aunque desistí rápido de mi actitud prepotente, no me convenía—. Ha sido todo una estúpida confusión, pensé que era Asuna y… y cuando quise darme cuenta la tenía a ella encima y a vosotras en la puerta.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos en el que pude ver como su gesto iba cambiando mientras leía mi mente como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes? —ahí estaba su tono de hermana, me había perdonado, esa era su forma de dejármelo claro, así que asentí—.

—Ayúdame Sugu… —ella dejó escapar un suspiro ante mi súplica.

—De acuerdo, pero debes hacerme caso en todo, ¿de acuerdo? —algo tramaba, estaba claro, pero en ese momento era mi única aliada.

—De acuerdo —quien me iba a decir que esa promesa me sentenciaría.

Cuando regresamos al salón, Asuna evitaba mi mirada ante mi más absoluta frustración, así que todas mis esperanzas reposaban en las capacidades de mi hermana para darle la vuelta a todo; quien, hábilmente, se había hecho un hueco junto al objeto de mis desvelos.

—Oye, Agil ¿tú llegaste a conocer a nuestros padres? —preguntó de repente para sorpresa de todos.

—¿Cómo? ¿A vuestros padres? —Klein estaba tan sorprendido por aquella revelación como yo, aunque por distintos motivos, algo me decía que aquella pregunta de Sugu tenía un objetivo oculto.

—Sí, nuestros padres se conocieron aquí —sonrió orgullosa mientras clavaba su mirada en mí, " _mierda_ " pensé, tramaba algo seguro—. Nuestra madre era corista y, nuestro padre…

—El "chico para todo", recoge vasos, mozo de almacén, _recadista_ de los clientes más exquisitos…, era un trabajo con el que se pagaba la universidad —añadí.

—Oh, sí, creo que mi tío me contó esa historia, debió ser todo un espectáculo el que montó vuestro padre. Yo no le conocí, por aquel entonces todavía no le ayudaba con el Club.

—¿Cómo, cómo! ¿Qué historia es esa? Contádnosla, no nos podéis dejar así —intervino Rika, curiosa. Asuna seguía callada, con la mirada baja, como si nada lo que ocurriera a su alrededor le importara y, mientras, mi corazón se iba rompiendo poco a poco al ser consciente del dolor que le había causado.

—Veréis, nuestro padre se enamoró perdidamente de nuestra madre, pero para ella él era invisible, solo le interesaba la música. Así que, mi padre, que en su vida había tocado un solo instrumento, ni siquiera un tambor de juguete, estuvo meses aprendiendo a tocar el piano gracias a la ayuda de los músicos del club. La noche elegida, justo cuando nuestra madre iba a cantar la canción de cierre de la noche, los focos dejaron de iluminarla para enfocar a nuestro padre que, sin que ella se diera cuenta, se había sentado al piano y comenzó a tocar una canción que escribió solo para ella. Obviamente, después de aquello, él dejó de ser invisible, de hecho, nuestra madre ya solo tuvo ojos para él.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Muero de amor… pero ¡qué romántico! —exclamó Rika—. Ya veo de donde habéis sacado ambos vuestra pasión por la música.

—Yo podría escribir una canción para ti Rika e interpretarla con mi saxo, ¿sabe que es un instrumento increíblemente sensual? —el patético intento de Klein de resultar seductor tan solo consiguió sacar una mueca de desagrado en Rika ante la que no pude evitar reírme.

—Y… ¿qué canción tocó? —para mi sorpresa aquella pregunta la hizo Asuna quien, por alguna razón, había recuperado el interés por el mundo que la rodeaba.

—¡Oh, la canción! —exclamó Sugu justo antes de dirigirse a mí con aquella mirada de ella que presagiaba mi perdición—. Kazuto, ¿por qué no la tocas para Asuna? Te la sabes de memoria, siempre la cantabas cuando éramos pequeños —me sonrió con malicia.

—¡¿Qué?! —no podía creer lo que me estaba proponiendo, yo no cantaba en público, nunca jamás. La lancé una mirada de odio.

—Vamos Kazuto… lo prometiste —susurró. Ahí estaba su daga y su plan expuesto ante mis ojos, acababa de darme la vía para recuperar a Asuna a consta de aquello que más me atemorizaba: cantar en público.

—Vamos Kirito —intervino jocoso Klein— me muero por oírte —rió.

Sin mediar palabra, me tragué mi orgullo, si es que todavía me quedaba algo y recordé las palabras de mi padre cuando nos contaba la historia de cómo conquistó a nuestra madre: " _Al principio me quería morir, pero cuando la miraba a los ojos, sabía que nada más que ella merecía la pena, tenía que conseguir que me mirara, que por una sola vez me viera, y no podía desaprovechar aquella única oportunidad."_

Hacía años que no tocaba aquella melodía, así que cuando me senté al piano una ligera inseguridad me invadió, por fin comprendía en mis propias carnes las palabras de mi padre. Tocaría para Asuna, le abriría mi corazón con el idioma que mejor conocía, el único con el que podría entonar aquel perdón tan necesario: mi música. Así que, tras aquella primera nota, todo fluyó como si aquella fuera la única melodía que conociera y, mientras cantaba, la miré solamente a ella, a mi única razón para existir.

James Arthur - Can i be him

watch?v=6JbSkivgBH8

 **You walked into the room /** Tú entraste al cuarto

 **And now my heart has been stolen** / y ahora mi corazón ha sido robado

 **You took me back in time to when I was unbroken** / Me llevaste atrás en el tiempo hasta cuando yo estaba intacto

 **Now you're all I want** / Ahora eres todo lo que quiero

 **And I knew it from the very first momento** /Y lo supe desde el primer momento

 **Cause a light came on when I heard that song** / Porque se encendió una luz cuando escuché esa canción

 **And I want you to sing it again** / Y quiero que la vuelvas a cantar

 **I swear that every word you sing** / Juro que cada palabra que cantas

 **You wrote them for me** / las escribiste para mí

 **Like it was a private show** / Como si fuera un show privado

 **But I know you never saw me** / Pero sé que nunca me viste

 **When the lights come on and I'm on my own** / Cuando las luces se encienden y estoy por mi cuenta

 **Will you be there to sing it again** / ¿Estarás ahí para cantarlo de nuevo?

 **Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories** / ¿Podría ser yo de quien hablas en todas tus historias?

 **Can I be him** / ¿Puedo ser él?

Nadie dijo nada cuando acabé de tocar y, sinceramente, creo que no me importaba, en ese momento, lo único que existía para mí eran aquellos ojos ambamarinos que me observaban con un ligero brillo cristalino de emoción, ¿había conseguido oírme tras aquella melodía? Sugu susurró algo a su oído y me sonrió.

.

.

.

Aquella noche quise dormir abrazado a su cuerpo, no quería soltarla, no quería volver a sentir que la perdía, aunque fuera en mis sueños quería sentirla a mi lado, ya no podría vivir sin ella. Un curioso recuerdo vino a mí mientras la abrazaba. Una de las primeras sinfonías que me obsesionó de niño fue "Para Elisa" de Beethoven. Una tarde en la que no paré de tocarla compulsivamente en el piano mi padre se sentó a mi lado a acompañarme y contarme la historia tras aquella embriagadora melodía. Resulta que el genio se enamoró de una joven Teresa Brunswick, 22 años más joven que él, había sido su profesor y era amigo de su familia. Dos almas sensibles y apasionadas que comenzaron a amarse desde el primer momento. Aquella historia me obsesionó por un tiempo en el que me dediqué a investigar aquellos romances que inspiraron a los grandes compositores que veneraba, por un tiempo deseé encontrar un amor así, algo tan puro que me llevara a componer una canción que quedara siempre en el recuerdo de la historia. Sin embargo, con el tiempo olvidé aquel sueño infantil, deseché la idea de que alguna vez pudiera enamorarme de aquel modo tan inspirador, hasta que ella llegó. Por fin entendía a mis grandes ídolos, su aflicción, su tormento y, sobre todo, su pasión. Asuna… solo su nombre ya me hacía estremecer, ¿acaso sería ella mi musa?

—No tengo intención de salir corriendo, ¿sabes? — abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—Perdón, es solo que…

—No te preocupes, me gusta —un ligero rubor encendió sus mejillas—. Me siento protegida entre tus brazos, me siento en… casa.

—Asuna… —definitivamente sí, era ella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no traes tus cosas aquí?

—¿Me estás pidiendo que vivamos juntos aquí? —rió divertida.

—Bueno, también podemos ir a tu apartamento, o mudarnos a la casa que tu elijas, me da igual, solo quiero estar siempre contigo.

—Ya estás siempre conmigo — me giré para quedar boca arriba y ella se abrazó a mí, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, su postura favorita para quedarse dormida. Lo que afirmó era cierto, dormía todos los días en mi casa, pero no me era suficiente aquello.

—Lo sé… solo que me gustaría encontrarme tus cosas tiradas por ahí.

—¡Oye! —golpeó mi pecho con fingida molestia.— Aquí el único desastre con el orden eres tú.

No pude evitar reír ante su acertado comentario y al ver la mueca de fingido enfado que se había dibujado en su rostro.

—Me refiero a tener un lugar que sea nuestro, nuestro de verdad.

Se incorporó quedando sobre mí. Sus largos cabellos acariciaban mi rostro y, aunque estaba oscuro, podía distinguir a la perfección el brillo de sus ojos, ese brillo siempre ligado a su sonrisa.

—Cuando acabe el concierto —¿eso era un sí? — Cuando acabe el concierto haremos lo que quieras, podemos recorrer el mundo juntos si es lo que quieres, a mi me basta con que estemos juntos. Y un gato… —" _¿Cómo?"_ me dejó desconcertado con aquel giro —quiero tener un gato, ¡ja, ja, ja!

—¡Oh, no! —aproveché un descuido de ella para desestabilizarla e invertir nuestras posiciones, ahora era yo quien estaba encima. Agarró mis caderas con sus piernas, dispuesta a no cederme totalmente el control—. NO pienso compartirte con ningún minino con garras, eres mía, solo mía…—le susurré al oído mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja y la notaba estremecerse con aquel gesto.

—Ni siquiera un pequeñi… —no la dejé acabar la frase, ahora mis ansias de ella y de su cuerpo eran lo único que me importaba, tampoco ella parecía interesada en continuar la conversación ante la tentativa de un juego más interesante bajo nuestras sábanas.

.

.

.

No había sido mi imaginación, aquel odioso sonido de su móvil nos había privado de la última hora de sueño. Me preocupó, se había encerrado en el baño y susurraba. Cuando salió, la esperaba sentado en la cama, aún algo adormecido.

—¿Qué ocurre Asuna?

—Nada —me dio un furtivo beso, mientras comenzaba a buscar su ropa y vestirse —sigue durmiendo.

—No sin ti…—la atrapé por la cintura, tirándola sobre la cama.

—Kazuto, suéltame, no estoy para juegos, he de irme —estaba inusualmente seria, preocupada, tal vez. Por lo que mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendió aquella reacción tan hostil. Me limité a alzar las manos en gesto de rendición. Ella se mantuvo sentada al borde de la cama, dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro antes de girarse y mostrarme una sincera sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento. Era mi madre… —lo que me temía—, debo ir al estudio sin demora, eso solo que… me preocupó —bajó la mirada en un gesto tan tierno que no pude evitar abrazarla protector. Aquella mujer tenía un efecto devastador en su ánimo y, por cómo se encontraba, no tenía pinta de que fuera a encontrarse buenas noticias en aquella cita.

—Sshh, lo entiendo —cogí su rostro entre mis manos, juntando nuestras frentes—, no te preocupes, pronto todo habrá acabado, pronto solo tú y yo. —Noté como asentía sin palabras. Una sensación extraña se alojó en mi pecho cuando se fue, quizás un mal presentimiento, ya no podía dormir.

—Prométeme algo Kirito —el brillo acuoso de su mirada me turbó—, cuando todo esto acabe nos iremos de aquí, tu y yo solos, lejos. Iremos a cumplir tu sueño de estudiar música a Europa.

La sonreí y la abracé fuerte, pero no contesté, fui un idiota que no contestó cuando tenía muy clara la respuesta.

.

.

.

A pesar del madrugón fui de los últimos en llegar al estudio. El ambiente estaba enrarecido, los chicos, salvo Asuna que no estaba allí, cuchicheaban en un corro, ni siquiera fueron conscientes de mi llegada, aunque no tardaron en advertir mi presencia, y fue peor.

—¡Kazuto! —me gritó Rika sobresaltándome—Seguro que tú sabes algo…

—¿Que yo sé algo de qué?

—Vamos Kazuto, ¿acaso no oíste los gritos? Se oye a "Madame Yuuki" desde aquí.

—Ey, que Asuna no se ha quedado corta —intervino Shino.

Les miré extrañado y continué acomodándome en mi sitio. Preferí evadir el tema o mi preocupación sería evidente. Por dentro no podía evitar pensar en la extraña actitud de Asuna esa misma mañana. La misma sensación de impotencia y desconcierto que tuve al oír la puerta de mi casa cerrarse tras ella hacía hervir mi sangre nuevamente. ¿Qué diablos planeaba ahora esa bruja?

—Chicos… —aquella voz de arpía retumbó en el estudio, ni siquiera me giré a mirarla —tengo una importante y estupenda noticia que daros. El gran pianista Eiji Nochizawa ha aceptado tocar en el concierto, permitirme que os presente formalmente.

 _¿Cómo!_ Cuando me giré me di de bruces con su estúpida sonrisa que me retaba a replicar. Una sombra de lo que era _mi_ Asuna estaba a su lado cabizbaja, sin inmutarse por aquella revelación.

—Pero nosotros ya tenemos pianista y, sin pretender desmerecer al Sr. Nochiwaza, increíblemente bueno —cuando intervino Rika quise abrazarla.

—El Sr. Kirigaya y yo hicimos un trato, si encontrábamos a un pianista de prestigio, él dejaría de colaborar con nosotros, ¿no es así? —me inquirió, no respondí, ni siquiera la miré, mis ojos y mi atención se centraban en Asuna que era incapaz de levantar la cabeza.

—Aún así, Kazuto ha demostrado con creces estar a la altura, además, queda muy poco tiempo para el concierto, apenas una semana —Rika, adalid de mi causa, insistía en mi defensa cuando yo me sentía totalmente rendido. Asuna… ¿por qué no reaccionabas?

—Rika, esa no es una decisión en la que los miembros de la banda tengáis voz ni voto —la replicó la bruja.

—Rika…—intervine finalmente, agradecía su apoyo, pero no podía consentir aquello —gracias pero… tiene razón —por fin mis palabras hicieron mella en mi objetivo, Asuna. Levantó la vista y me miró con temor. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? Nada tenía sentido. —Si es lo que la artista quiere —lo sé, era una jugada arriesgada, pero una parte de mi se dejó llevar por mi incipiente enfado fruto del desconcierto que todo aquello me producía.

—No se confunda Sr. Kirigaya, todas las decisiones cuentan con el beneplácito de la "artista" y de mí, su representante —sonrió, sonrió de aquella forma en la que me quedó claro todo, lo sabía.

.

.

.

Asuna me alcanzó cuando estaba ya junto a mi moto. Se había mantenido en silencio mientras recogía mis cosas, mientras aquella arpía me mostraba su desdén de todas las formas sutiles posibles, no me había frenado al pasar por su lado, ni siquiera me había mirado.

—Kazuto…—susurró.

—Vaya, ya ni siquiera soy Kirito, aunque tampoco me sorprende, ni siquiera sé si tú eres Asuna o solo un pelele manejado por su madre —el reproche en mis palabras era evidente aunque fingía cubrirlo de sarcasmo.

—Por favor, no digas eso yo…— sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor pero a mí no me importaba.

—Al menos yo digo algo —lancé aquella flecha consciente de que dolería.

—Todo tiene una explicación, por favor, confía en mí —suplicó en un susurro, pero mi corazón, que se sostenía a duras penas sobre sus propios fragmentos, no me dejaba ver más allá.

— Confiar… —reí ligeramente, por no gritar—, no soy yo el que ha dejado de confiar Asuna —la enfrenté por primera vez sosteniendo su mirada.

Se acercó y cogió mis manos entre las suyas apretándolas contra su pecho.

—Por favor, Kirito…—suplicó nuevamente.

Ahí fue cuando me derrumbé, la quería, la estaba perdiendo por Dios sabe qué argucia de aquella bruja mal llamada madre, estaba cansado de aquello, cansado de todo.

—Asuna —ahora era yo quien suplicaba— vámonos, vámonos a Europa, como tú misma me pedías esta mañana. Dejemos todo esto, solo tú y yo.

Creí percibir un ligero brillo de duda en sus ojos, sus labios se entreabrieron dispuestos a darme una respuesta que rezaba porque fuera un "sí".

-¡ASUNA! —su grito histriónico y demandante pareció romper el hilo que en ese momento sostenía mi determinación y la de Asuna. Se soltó de mí, dejando que mis manos cayeran al igual que mis esperanzas porque aquella pesadilla acabara.

—Yo… —apenas era capaz de expresarse—. Por favor, confía en mí, espérame.

Me puse el casco y monté en la moto. Las pisadas fuerte de la arpía acercándose hacia nosotros retumbaban en mi cabeza.

— No lo sé Asuna, ya no sé si quedará algo por lo que esperar.

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro cuando arranqué, al tiempo que un tirón fuerte la devolvía hacia el interior del estudio.

Beethoven y Teresa nunca tuvieron una historia de amor. Ella le abandonó porque el era pobre, eran de diferentes clases sociales. Su historia quedaría en el recuerdo, quizás nuestra historia también tendría el mismo final.

(Continuará)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Nota** : canciones que aparecen en este capítulo:

Rita Ora – Anywhere

 _Aquella mirada suya siempre me causaba pánico. Un pánico que incluso llegó a paralizarme por completo cuando debería haber sido mi refugio de seguridad._

 _Lo sabía. No me cabía la menor duda de ello, así que la cuestión ahora era ¿cuánto sabía? ¿Cuán largos eran los tentáculos de aquella cecaelia?_

 _— Siéntate —ordenó vehemente y obedecí. La advertencia de terror previa de aquellos enfrentamientos se agolpaba en mi estómago, punzándome con dolor. Mi cuerpo tenía muy aprendida aquella coreografía, pero esta vez tenía que ser diferente, yo era diferente, tragué fuerte y me preparé para una batalla que debía luchar sin armas—. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando Asuna? —directa al grano. No contesté, bajé la mirada sumisa, como tantas otras veces, aunque esta vez más por cautela que por mostrar mi derrota ante ella— ¿Un vulgar pianista muerto de hambre?_

 _Arrojó unas fotografías frente a mí, éramos Kazuto y yo en su moto, me sonreía y yo a él, recuerdo aquel día; en otra salíamos de su casa cogidos de las manos, el me abrazaba por los hombros y me besaba en la mejilla, también recordaba aquel día; recordaba cada día y momento robado por aquellas instantáneas._

 _—Mamá…—me atreví a balbucear consciente de que debía reaccionar de algún modo._

 _—Mamá ¡¿qué?! —gritó._

 _—Le quiero —defendí enfrentando su mirada por primera vez y, para su sorpresa, con más fiereza de la que la tenía acostumbrada._

 _—¿Le quieres? —la ironía y el tono algo histriónico de su voz me asqueó— ¿Tú qué vas a saber lo que es querer si ni siquiera sabes nada de esta vida? Niña tonta…—espetó con desprecio y sin un ápice de compasión en su voz por aquella a quien había dado la vida. Dolió, como siempre, nunca me acostumbraría a aquella total y absoluta falta de cariño—. Sí, eso es lo que eres…¡Una niñata consentida y desconsiderada que por un capricho está dispuesta a tirar por la borda todo lo que me ha costado construir! ¿Sabes lo que he tenido que pagar por conseguir que estas fotos no salieran a la luz? —hizo lo que creí una pausa, pero no era más que su forma de coger aire para rematarme—. Toda mi vida…—farfulló entre dientes— toda mi vida dedicada a ti, ¿y así me lo pagas? ¿Humillándome? Humillándonos a todos y avergonzando a tu familia ¿Por qué? ¡Por un estúpido calentón de camerino! Te creía más inteligente Asuna… y si no llego a intervenir lo hubieras destruido todo, ¡todo!_

 _— ¡Basta ya! —la grité rabiosa mientras me levantaba y golpeaba con fuerza la mesa. La silla en la que estaba sentada cayó al suelo causando un fuerte ruido, seguramente el resto de personal del estudio empezaba a ser consciente de nuestra discusión—. ¿¡Eso es lo único que te preocupa!? ¿Tu "imperio"? ¿Lo que has construido? ¿A consta de qué mamá? ¡De destrozar mi vida y mis sueños! ¿Hablas de sacrificio? — me reí con desprecio — Amaba la música, la amaba de verdad, me recordaba al abuelo, me hacía sentir en casa, pero tú la convertiste en algo que detestaba, la soga con la que amarrabas mi cuello y apretabas cada vez más fuerte. Él lo ha cambiado todo, ¿sabes? Vuelvo a ser feliz cantando, incluso he empezado a componer mis propios temas… —las palabras se agolpaban en mi tripa subiendo por mi pecho, saliendo a borbotones como dagas hacia ella. ¿Y yo era la que quería mantener la calma? Imposible, demasiada rabia, demasiado dolor y frustración contenida mucho tiempo—. Y lo mejor de todo ¿sabes qué es mamá? ¡Que todo lo he conseguido sin ti, yo sola, gracias a él, a su apoyo! Por fin me ha liberado de ti._

 _Sentencié ofuscada por mi propio enfado, por la rabia que tanto tiempo había contenido y que por fin abandonaba mi cuerpo liberándome tras aquellas palabras que no fui consciente del efecto que estaban causando en ella, de cómo su expresión se había ensombrecido. Cuando con una bofetada cruzó mi cara apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar, tan solo cubrí con mis manos el lugar del golpe y la miré desconcertada y… asustada. Mi envalentonada reacción se apagó de un plumazo, dejado lugar a un temor absoluto por su reacción ¿cómo había sido tan imprudente y tonta? La había provocado, había despertado a la bestia._

 _—¡Estúpida niña! —espetó bajo una mirada fría y vacía—. No lo permitiré… —aquel susurro me atravesó con más fuerza que cualquiera de sus gritos—.Tú me perteneces y haré lo que sea necesario para que no se te olvide, ¿me escuchas? Le destruiré y a ti con él si no entras en razón. Si él ha amenazado con quitármelo todo, yo se lo arrebataré ante tus propios ojos. Destruiré sus sueños y su mundo, nunca jamás volverá a tocar, ni siquiera en ese garito cutroso que soléis regentar. Y no solo a él, también a toda su familia, empezando por la estúpida de su hermana, que se olvide de volver a trabajar en el mundo del espectáculo. ¿Quieres guerra Asuna? Ohh… no tengas duda de que la tendrás si es lo que estabas buscando._

 _Y en ese momento, perdí la batalla. Supliqué, me rendí e imploré por una clemencia que dudaba conociera mi madre. Tenía que enmendar mi error, replantear mi estrategia, paliar el desastre que se avecinaba y que mi inconsciencia e ímpetu había desatado, no podía permitir que otros pagaran por ello. Sin embargo… sin embargo algo en mi interior se negaba a claudicar por completo. Habría perdido esa batalla, pero todavía no había perdido la guerra._

Los silencios forman parte esencial de cualquier obra musical, aunque parezca raro de creer. Al igual que el sonido son capaces de expresar y trasladar al oyente la esencia y el alma de la melodía. Pero el silencio en el que me encontraba sumido era algo muy diferente. No era un silencio como el inicial del _Boléro_ de Maurice Ravel, denso, pero que tras una un largo _crescendo_ se iba llenado de sonidos y vida _._ Ni siquiera como el de la obra " _De los adioses_ " de Franz Joseph Haydn, donde cada instrumento iba abandonando y retirándose del escenario paulatinamente hasta llegar al silencio. No, aquello hubiera sido mucho más digno y menos doloroso. El silencio que me embargaba, cubriéndome como un manto opaco del mundo real, era un silencio como el de la paradigmática obra de John Cage, 4 minutos y 33 segundos de absoluto silencio que, en mi caso, se repetían en bucle infinito durante todas esos días, semanas, ni siquiera soy capaz de determinarlos con exactitud, no existía el tiempo desde aquel día. Vagaba por mi apartamento, apenas me aseaba, alimentándome de botes de fideos instantáneos, ya no me importaba el mundo ni la música que hasta entonces lo había llenado todo. Ella, mi Asuna, se había convertido en la única música que deseaba tocar y ya no estaba.

Al principio me negaba a creer que lo que había sucedido fuera real, era imposible, me quería, la quería, algo tenía que haber detrás de todo aquello. Los primeros días intenté contactar con el grupo y con mi hermana, pero ninguno parecía tener una respuesta a aquella locura. Además, la proximidad del concierto hacía que ni siquiera tuvieran tiempo para… para nada, en el fondo no me apetecía ver a nadie. Ponco a poco ese estado de negación fue dejando lugar a la rabia, ¿la odiaba? No, no creo que nunca la llegara a odiar, pero no la entendía, no comprendía nada y aquello me frustró hasta tal punto que incluso creí que era odio lo que me embargaba.

Después vino la realidad golpeándome de frente y la tristeza hizo mella en todo mí ser. Había elegido, la espada de Damocles pendió sobre su cabeza y tuvo que tomar una decisión, quizás la más sensata, seguramente, ¿qué futuro podría tener a mi lado? Sin embargo, entender aquello no hacía que doliera menos, seguía siendo desgarrador. Me había privado de la capacidad de decidir, de defender lo nuestro, de salvarla.

" _Por favor, confía en mí, espérame"._

Sus últimas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza devolviéndome la cordura, ¿de verdad quedaba algo por lo que esperar Asuna? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Tenía miedo, auténtico pavor porque mi reproche a su súplica se hiciera real ¿y si cuando ella regresara no quedaba nada por lo que esperar?

Así fueron pasando los días, en silencio, en el más absoluto silencio, mientras mi mente no paraba de regresar a aquella tarde, buscando otros desenlaces, detalles inconexos que me dieran una razón para no dejar morir la esperanza. Su teléfono dejó de estar operativo, mi vida dejó de seguir adelante. Solo aquel golpe repetitivo en la puerta consiguió levantarme de mi asiento. No se iba a ir, si algo era, era cabezota. Desganado y con mi peor humor la abrí la puerta.

—Yo también me alegro de verte hermanito… — me giré sin contestar ni apenas mirarla a los ojos regresando al rincón de mi sofá—. ¡Madre mía, tu piso huele a basurero!

—¿Qué quieres Sugu? —ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para contestarla, aunque tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar un exabrupto ante su comentario. ¿Olía mal? Y qué, ni que me importara algo.

—Para empezar que te duches… —le lancé una mirada lo suficientemente clara para que fuera consciente de que no tenía ninguna intención de ser agradable —. Vale, vale… ya paro, pero voy a abrir las ventanas, no es broma de que el ambiente está "cargado".

Cuando la brisa de la calle, ya cubierta por el manto de la luna, y la luz de las farolas lo iluminó todo, mis pupilas se resintieron. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sumido en mi propia oscuridad, literalmente.

—¿Qué quieres Sugu? —insistí.

—Sacarte de casa de una vez… —murmuró por lo bajo, aquel no era el motivo real aunque era su intención real—. Hoy no quería que estuvieras solo.

—¿Hoy? No te entiendo.

— Dios mío Kazuto… —su mirada mezcla de ternura y lástima me molestó—. Hoy es el concierto, lo están retransmitiendo en directo. Pensaba que…

— Pues pensabas mal —le espeté de malas maneras—. No me interesa —mentía, lo que no tenía eran fuerzas para verlo, para verla.

Dejó exhalar un fuerte suspiro antes de contestar. Miraba por la ventana a un punto perdido de la ciudad.

—No te creo —dijo finalmente—; pero, aunque lo hiciera, no te permitiría obviarlo.

—Sugu, basta ya, déjame vivir mi vida, soy mayorcito y estoy harto de que creas que puedes entrometerte cuando quieras —empezaba a no poder evitar ser un completo estúpido.

— ¡NO! —fue tan determinante en su negación que casi noté como me atravesaba. Cuando se giró, un hilo constante de lágrimas se escurría por sus mejillas, intenté añadir algo, quizás una disculpa —. ¡He dicho que no! —incidió—. Mamá, está preocupada, Papá, evita el tema, muy propio de él cuando algo le preocupa. Esto no solo te afecta a ti, ¿sabes? Formamos parte de tu vida, nos preocupamos por ti, te queremos Kazuto, tienes que pasar página de una vez, si no es por ti, hazlo por mí, pero para ya —aquel inicial hilillo se había transformado en un torrente desmedido —. Enfréntate a ello, pon punto y final.

La miré incapaz de articular palabra por un tiempo. Tenía razón y lo sabía. Me había acostumbrado tanto a ser un ermitaño, a encerrarme en mí mismo que había olvidado por completo que había otras personas en el mundo para las que era importante, que se preocupaban por mí y sufrían a mi lado. Quizás tenía razón, quizás debía enfrentarme a la realidad, ya no quedaba nada por lo que esperar. Alargué mi mano y cogí el mando de la tele.

—¿Qué canal? —la miré por primera vez como debía haberlo hecho desde el inicio, como su hermano. Sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

—En el 2.

—Por cierto Sugu ¿tú no tendrías que estar allí? —pregunté mientras buscaba el canal, había anuncios. Se me hizo raro no haber caído antes en ese detalle, se supone que el concierto era en directo. Al principio no iban a televisarlo, pero hicieron una oferta que, según me contó la propia Asuna, su madre no pudo rechazar.

—Si… bueno, si siguiera trabajando para esa arpía, debería.

Me giré y una mezcla de sorpresa y culpabilidad se hizo evidente en mi rostro.

—No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa —acarició mi mejilla con ternura.

—Eso no termino de creérmelo —farfullé apenado.

—Créeme, tarde o temprano iba a encontrar una excusa para echarme, nunca le caí bien —no terminó de convencerme y se dio cuenta—. En serio Kazuto, además, estoy contenta, he sacado un buen pellizco y contactos suficientes para tomar las riendas y montar mi propia discográfica. El grupo está dispuesto a confiar en mí —una brillante y amplia sonrisa apagó o, al menos, apaciguó mis recelos sobre sus palabras de consuelo. Más adelante tendría que ahondar en ello y, sobre todo, asumir mi responsabilidad de algún modo —. Ya empieza —dio un respingón, concentrándose en la pantalla —. Es un poco tarde, pero al menos podremos ver el final.

Así era, bajo una luz tenue creada por un millar de luces suaves que asemejaban pequeñas velas esparcidas por todo el escenario, Asuna se encontraba de pie frente al micrófono. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco y vaporoso de tirantes finos y largo hasta el suelo. Estaba increíble, casi como una aparición gracias al aura cálida de la iluminación que hacían resaltar sus finos rasgos y el ambarino de sus ojos. Se acercó al micrófono dispuesta a hablar. Un nudo apretaba mi estómago dejándome sin aliento, aquello no iba a ser fácil, demasiadas sensaciones, demasiados recuerdos.

— Buenas noches a todos —sólo esas sencillas palabras hicieron falta para que el público, extasiado se arrancara en un fuerte aplauso al que respondió con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo. Estaba preciosa, aquel gesto era tan genuino, se mostraba siempre tan natural y sencilla que nadie diría que fuera una artista tan importante—, quisiera acabar este concierto con algo muy especial, una canción compuesta por mí —el público impaciente se entregó nuevamente a su diva con vítores y aplausos, que calmó un leve gesto de su muñeca, antes de continuar—. Cuando comenzó esta aventura del _unplugged_ era una artista diferente, una persona diferente —su voz se quebró ligeramente y con ella algo en mi interior se resintió —, gracias a este proyecto he conocido a personas muy especiales a las que hoy puedo llamar amigos —se giró hacia el grupo que, tras ella, se ocultaban entre las luces y sombras del escenario—. Pero, sobre todo, gracias a este concierto encontré nuevamente un motivo para cantar, recuperé mi amor por la música y me recuperé a mí misma. Aunque nada hubiera sido así sin la ayuda de alguien especial, alguien que me enseñó que las partituras contienen magia, que todo se puede expresar con música, si esa música tiene alma. Alguien que … —una lágrima calló por su mejilla, justo cuando los primeros acordes de su canción comenzaron a sonar.

Aquella música era desconocida para mí, no era ninguna de las canciones que habíamos compuesto juntos, era un sonido nuevo. Por un momento, sentí cierta decepción, esperaba oír aquello que habíamos creado juntos, esperaba esa señal que me levantara de mi asiento para salir corriendo a buscarla. Aún así, sonaba hermoso, era mi Asuna la que cantaba, aquella muchacha que bajó todas mis barreras cuando, por "primera vez", la oí cantar de verdad en el local de Agil. No pude evitar sonreír, lo había conseguido y estaba feliz por ella, aunque hubiera deseado compartir ese momento a su lado, por alguna extraña razón, no podía evitar sentirme conmovido por oírla cantar libre al fin. Fue en ese momento, justo en ese instante en el que todo el dolor, la rabia y la frustración dejaban su lugar a esa sensación de paz, cuando lo entendí todo, estaba ahí, estaba en su canción.

Rita Ora – Anywhere

watch?v=ksdAs4LBRq8

 ** _You're painting me a dream /_** _Me estás pintando un sueño_

 ** _That I wouldn't belong in, wouldn't belong in/_** _al que yo no pertenecía, no pertenecía._

 ** _Over the hills and far away/_** _Sobre las colinas y más lejos,_

 ** _A million miles from L.A./_** _a un millón de millas de Los Ángeles,_

 ** _Just anywhere away with you /_** _en cualquier lugar lejano, contigo._

 ** _I know we've got to get away /_** _Sé que tenemos que escapar_

 ** _Someplace where no one knows our name /_** _ir a algún sitio donde nadie conozca nuestro nombre._

 ** _We'll find the start of something new/_** _Encontraremos el comienzo de algo nuevo._

 ** _Just take me anywhere, take me anywhere /_** _Solo llévame a cualquier lugar, llévame a cualquier lugar._

 ** _Anywhere away with you /_** _A cualquier lugar lejano contigo._

 ** _Just take me anywhere, take me anywhere /_** _Solo llévame a cualquier lugar, llévame a cualquier lugar._

 ** _Anywhere away with you /_** _A cualquier lugar lejano contigo._

No estaba loco, lo sabía, aquella canción era para mí, era nuestra promesa.

" _Prométeme algo Kirito cuando todo esto acabe nos iremos de aquí, tú y yo solos, lejos_."

Mi cuerpo debió de reaccionar sin que ni siquiera yo fuera consciente, pues cuando Sugu tiró de mi manga, estaba en pié frente al televisor. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción " _creo que tienes mucho que explicarme Sugu"_ pensé, pero no era el momento. Extendió hacia mí lo que parecía ser una tarjeta, un pase de personal.

—Corre.

No sé cómo llegue a la moto, ni mucho menos en qué momento cogí mi caso, pero recorría la ciudad a toda velocidad hasta el anfiteatro dónde se celebraba el concierto.

Me colé por la puerta de atrás con el pase y aproveché el descuido de un operario para hacerme con una gorra que me ayudara a ocultar mi rostro, todavía era consciente de que mi querida "suegra" podía estar por allí. Lo que me encontré distaba mucho de lo que esperaba, se oía gritos, la gente corría de un lugar a otro, una auténtica amalgama de cables, personas, gritos, papeles, nada tenía mucho sentido, sin embargo, iba tan ofuscado en mi objetivo que ni siquiera era consciente de todo lo que aquello significaba.

No supe muy bien lo que sucedía hasta que por fin di con una cara conocida. Una cara que ni de lejos imaginé iba a encontrarme allí.

—¡Klein! Pero… ¿qué diablos…! —le costó reaccionar cuando le llamé, estaba claro que yo no era el único sorprendido.

—¡Kiri..! —rápidamente bajó la voz al ser consciente de la situación comprometida en la que nos encontrábamos ambos —Kirito, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué qué hago aquí! ¿y tú? —pregunté aún desconcertado.

—Es una larga historia, ahora debes irte —me empujó un poco hacia la salida.

—No me iré sin Asuna —le empujé abriéndome paso hasta el escenario.

—Muy bien, Sir Lancelot, solo que te equivocas de dirección…

—¿Cómo?

—¡TÚ!¡Lo sabía! —su estridente grito cercenó cualquier oportunidad de que mi amigo se explicaba, allí estaba, mi autoproclamada _archienemiga_. Con una aspecto desaliñado y que rozaba la histeria se abalanzó sobre mí— ¿Dónde está? Y no pretendas engañarme, tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que tú estarías detrás de todos esto —se aferró con furia a las solapas de mi chaqueta.

—¡Suéltame! —le grité, por fin después de tantas veces que me había contenido hasta sangrar, ya no estaba bajo su yugo y pude darme el gusto de ponerme a su altura—. ¡No te debo nada vieja loca, he venido a ver a Asuna!

Sentí como la rabia corría por sus mejillas encendiéndolas.

—¿A Asuna? ¡Eso quiero saber yo! ¿Dónde te has llevado a mi hija? ¿Contesta! —me zarandeó histérica.

—¡Suéltale, mamá! —di gracias por que Kou apareciera y me la quitara de encima—. Ella se ha ido mamá, tienes que entenderlo, se ha ido.

Por un momento sentí lástima de ella cuando la oí soltar un grito de dolor y romper en llanto. Aunque esa sensación duró poco, algo me había desconcertado mucho más para ahondar en ese sentimiento de compasión por aquella mujer: " _Ella_ _se ha ido"._ Miré a Klein confuso.

—Eso intentaba decirte Kirito, no está, desapareció del escenario al terminar la canción… yo… no sabemos dónde ha ido.

(Continuará)

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y disculpad la demora en actualizar, en esta ocasión, más que nunca recomiendo escuchar la canción de Rita Ora, Anywhere.

Namasté.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Sabía que no era el mejor lugar para empezar a buscarla, pues era improbable que estuviera allí, aún así necesitaba descartar esa posibilidad o, simplemente, era el punto de partida lógico, el que me permitiera centrarme y encontrarla.

La casa de Asuna estaba rodeada de periodistas, cargados con cámaras y micrófonos, aquellas urracas de la información podían ser increíblemente rápidas en localizar a su víctima. Me confundí disimuladamente entre el grupo de curiosos.

—La señorita Yuuki no se encuentra en casa, es la única información que les puedo facilitar.

—¿Eso significa que saben dónde se encuentra? —preguntó el típico avispado de las primeras filas.

—Significa que esa es toda la información que les puedo proporcionar —matizó, exagerando el tono y sin un ápice de emoción en su voz, dando así por terminadas las declaraciones y protegiéndose tras la reja de entrada.

La reacción de una caterva de periodistas ávidos de respuestas no se hizo esperar, una avalancha de preguntas se alzaron voz en grito quedando abandonadas en el aire por su único interlocutor con la familia, que se limitó a abandonando el lugar.

Me hice a un lado, regresando a mi moto y dejando que el tumulto se fuera disipando poco a poco. Asuna no había regresado a su casa, lo que por un lado me reconfortaba pues avivaba mi deseo de que aquella canción fuera su forma de decirme algo; sin embargo ¿dónde estaba? Si hubiera ido a mi casa, Sugu me hubiera avisado, por lo que…. Cogí mi móvil y marqué el teléfono del único lugar que me vino a la cabeza en ese momento como refugio seguro.

—¿Sí? Agil al teléfono, si llamas por dinero, no soy tu hombre.

—Agil, soy yo, Kazuto… Kirito

—¡Kirito! ¿Dónde andas? Nos tenías preocupados —una algarabía de voces reaccionaron ante sus palabras—. Los chicos están aquí, vinieron directos tras el concierto ¿te has enterado de lo sucedido? Asuna desapareció, de hecho, vinieron aquí esperando encontrarla, a ambos más bien.

—¿Ellos están allí? ¿Y no saben dónde está? —un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo ¿y si la había pasado algo?.

Se oyó un ruido al otro lado de la línea.

—Kazuto, soy yo Rika, ¿dime que estás con Asuna?

—¡Rika! —su voz sonaba desesperada—Ojalá pudiera decirte que sí… Por eso llamaba, cuando oí su última canción salí corriendo hacia el auditorio, pero al llegar allí ya no estaba, solo encontré a Klein…

—¿Klein? ¿Y qué hacía él allí? —su pregunta me turbó, ¿acaso Klein sabía algo?

—Rika, voy a colgar, la encontraré, lo prometo, si os enteráis de algo, por favor, ¡llámame!

Según acabé mi conversación con ella, llamé a la única persona que hasta el momento parecía saber algo.

—¡Kirito! —descolgó al primer tono.— He intentado llamarte cuando me he librado de la bruja de tu suegra pero no me daba señal, estaba preocupado.

—Klein ¿qué diablos ha pasado? He hablado con Rika, ella no sabía que estabas en el concierto, ni sabe nada de Asuna…

—Lo sé, lo sé, tengo que explicarte, pero antes saliste corriendo y me fue imposible, además estaba rodeado de… bueno, ya sabes. Asuna me llamó hace unos días y me pidió que la ayudara a escapar, todo bajo la promesa de no decirte nada, lo siento colega era necesario —fruncí el ceño ante su confesión—. En realidad no te puedo decir mucho más, yo solo la ayudé a montar todo el "espectáculo" que la permitió abandonar el escenario sin ser vista —al parecer Asuna había hecho, literalmente, una "bomba de humo" al terminar la canción desapareciendo bajo un escotillón del escenario sobre el que estratégicamente se había situado—, pero cuando bajé al foso del escenario, al punto dónde debíamos encontrarnos, ya no estaba. Al poco casi fui descubierto por el personal de _staff,_ creo que ella era consciente de que eso pasaría… Lo siento amigo, siento no poder ser de más ayuda.

Guardé un pequeño silencio para procesar toda esa información ¿cuál había sido el plan de Asuna? ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? ¿Era en realidad aquella canción una señal? Empezaba a dudar de todo lo que hasta ese momento me había permitido sostenerme.

—Kirito, ¿sigues ahí? —la voz de mi amigo me sacó de aquellos pensamientos que me abrumaban.

—Sí, sí, perdona. No, sé qué hacer Klein, quizás ella solo ha huido de todo, incluyéndome —aquellos arranques de sinceridad no eran propios de mí, si bien, a esas alturas, mi nivel de desesperación no me permitía guardarme más lo que sentía—. Soy un idiota… por un momento pensé, pensé que su canción era… una llamada de atención.

—No eres idiota, bueno sí —¿en serio Klein?—, pero no por eso, yo también lo creo —su voz sonó contundente, una vez más mi amigo me daba una lección de entereza—. Kirito, no sé dónde está Asuna, ojalá lo supiera, de verdad. Solo sé que cuando me pidió ayuda el motivo era protegerte a ti. Sabía que si su madre buscaba culpables, su punto de mira apuntaría directamente hacia tu cabeza. La verdad es que el hecho de que aparecieras en el concierto vino que ni pintado para disipar cualquier duda o sospecha que pudiera ceñirse sobre tu persona —. Mi silencio ante sus palabras no quedó sin respuesta—. Kirito, ha hecho todo esto para que podáis estar juntos, estoy seguro que si hay alguien que puede encontrarla ese eres tú, y ella lo sabe.

Aquello fue el revulsivo que necesitaba para apartar mis dudas y recuperar aquella voluntad que me había levantado del sofá por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquella tarde. Le ordené reunirse con el resto en el bar de Agil, iba a encontrarla.

Recorrí toda la ciudad con mi moto, parando en cada rincón que por alguna razón hubiera significado algo para nosotros: el parque de atracciones abandonado, el café donde nos escapábamos para estar solos cuando ensayábamos, incluso el cine donde la llevé a ver aquel musical moderno que tanto la encantó, " _La, la, land",…_ ni rastro de Asuna. Desesperado comencé a dar vueltas por la ciudad esperando encontrarla entre la multitud anónima que recorría las calles.

No sé durante cuantas horas estuve merodeando sin rumbo hasta que, acuciado por un sentimiento derrotista, me dirigí al bar de Agil. Siempre me había considerado un tipo inteligente, pragmático en extremo de hecho, pero aquello me daba cierta perspectiva para resolver sin esfuerzo intrincados galimatías; sin embargo, aquella mujer se había convertido en un acertijo indescifrable que me estaba volviendo loco. Si aquellas semanas sumido en mi tristeza y soledad por lo que, creí, había sido perderla fueron duras, su desaparición, aquel truco por el que se había esfumado de la vida de todos, del mundo, estaba siendo un auténtico suplicio. Algo comenzaba a resquebrajarse en mi interior y me ahogaba en cada metro que me acercaba a mi destino, ¿con qué cara les enfrentaría? Con qué cara les diría que, aquel en el que había depositado sus esperanzas, no era más que un incrédulo que se creía capaz de enfrentarse a un destino, a una realidad, que desde hacía semanas golpeaba su puerta con fuerza: Asuna ya no formaba parte de mi vida.

Cuando abrí la puerta todas las cabezas se giraron en mi dirección mientras sus miradas, cuyo fulgor inicial de esperanza se apagaba al verme entrar solo, me atravesaban como dagas que, silenciosas, clamaban por lo evidente. No había sido capaz de encontrarla.

—Chicos, yo… —las palabras no tenían fuerza para salir de mi boca — lo siento.

Me derrumbé, caí sobre mis rodillas y lloré, lloré como un niño, como si aquel llanto pudiera apaciguar ese sentimiento de culpa, de impotencia más bien.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba rodeado por todos mi amigos, me abrazaban e intentaban apaciguarme con palabras de aliento, ilusos " _Ella nos ha abandonado, ¿o es qué no lo veis?"_

—¿Kazuto? —su voz llegó a mí por encima del resto, como un aliento fresco, levanté la vista buscándola y descubriendo como, poco a poco, apartaba a nuestros amigos para quedar frente a mí, arrodillándose y cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas—. Dios mío Kazuto, ¿qué sucedió?

—Su…Su…¿Sugu? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Mi hermana estaba allí, un resorte en mi cabeza se activo con aquella visión.

—Rika me llamó cuando salieron del concierto y quedamos en encontrarnos aquí. Tuve que pasar primero por casa para calmar a nuestros padres, que también habían visto el concierto y… ya sabes cómo son… me demoraron más de lo que esperaba…—como siempre era una auténtica parlanchina, pero en ese momento era la parlanchina más maravillosa del mundo. Cuando vio dibujarse una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, quedó totalmente desconcertada, al igual que el resto— ¿Qué ocurre Kazuto? ¿A qué viene esa cara?

—¡A que soy un idiota, el idiota más grande del mundo hermana! – me levanté de golpe y conmigo la levanté a ella, haciéndola girar mientras la sostenía en volandas —. Podéis iros a casa, ya sé dónde está Asuna, mañana os cuento.

Cogí el casco de mi moto y salí de allí sin darles a penas tiempo para reaccionar.

La casa estaba a oscuras, tan solo las farolas de la calle permitían que cierto resplandor entrara por las ventanas dibujando los contornos de mis viejos muebles. Aun así, sabía que no me había equivocado.

Aquel aroma, aquel olor que solo su piel desprendía cual rosa o flor exótica, estaba en el ambiente, iluminando el lugar que había estado sumido en tinieblas por mucho tiempo. Subí las escaleras procurando no hacer ruido, o quizás más bien, demorando ese momento, recuperando el oxígeno, incluso mi alma que, en algún momento de esa tarde, había huido de mi cuerpo temerosa de romperse si aquel cuento no encontraba su final feliz.

La encontré dormida sobre la cama, preciosa, más aún de como la recordaba. Todavía llevaba aquel vestido blanco que eligió para cantarme su canción. Ahora ya no tenía dudas, aquella canción era su forma de pedirme perdón.

Me tumbé a su lado con cuidado, no es que no quisiera despertarla, era más bien una necesidad de deleitarme un poco más, de coger aliento, de respirar ante el final de aquella pesadilla. Porque aquello había sido una horrible pesadilla desde aquella mañana en la que abandonó mi cama para responder esa llamada. Entonces todo vino de golpe, todas las sensaciones de tristeza, de desasosiego y rabia que durante días se habían cocinado en lo más profundo de mi pecho, aquel temor a perderla para siempre tan solo las había adormecido. Ahora se que aquel fue el motivo por el que no la estreché contra mi pecho en ese instante.

—Kitiro-kun…—sus ojos se abrieron con suavidad en ese instante, abrasándome con sus dos orbes dorados—, estas aquí.

Me sonrió y algo se tambaleó en mi interior. Alargó su mano buscando acariciar mi rostro y por alguna razón mi cuerpo reaccionó rehuyendo a su contacto.

— Me odias… —no pude culparla por pensarlo ante mi rechazo—. No puedo culparte por ello —fue como si su dolor sustituyera aquella caricia y me causara un tremendo escalofrío. No la odiaba, nunca lo hice, nunca podría. Ni siquiera yo era consciente de la causa de mi reacción, quizás era aquel miedo, los resquicios del mismo que aún viajaban por mi piel temerosos de que aquello fuera un sueño.

—No te odio Asuna… —dije al fin entrelazando los dedos de nuestras manos—, solo que todo ha sido… ha sido… demasiado. Tuve tanto miedo de perderte, perderte de verdad.

—Lo siento —una lágrima sincera recorrió su mejilla—, no sé si tomé la decisión más acertada, pero era la única opción que creí que nos permitiría estar juntos, juntos de verdad.

—Pudiste confiar en mí —ahí estaba, surgió como una epifanía: ese era el motivo, la causa de mi extraña reacción; ella no confió en mí y aquello me perturbaba.

—Tienes razón, quizás debí hacerlo, lo siento si te hice daño —apretó mi mano—, pero… pero ella amenazó con destruirte, y no solo a ti, a toda tu familia, solo quise… solo quise protegeros de la mejor manera que pude.

La miré por un segundo antes de responder, ¡Dios mío, era tan preciosa! Y estaba allí por fin, en el lugar que nunca debí permitir que abandonara.

—Uff… Asuna yo… —¿Cómo expresar aquello que sentía?

—Me marcharé si quieres Kirito —aquella mirada, aquella mirada me abrasaba, pero era incapaz de decir nada—. Entiendo que no me quieras ya, entiendo que te he hecho sufrir tanto que no puedas perdonarme, pero necesito que sepas que yo si te quiero, que nunca dejé de hacerlo y también ha sido difícil para mí alejarte. Era como si me faltara el aire para respirar ¿sabes? Solo espero que… que seas feliz, volver a oírte hacer magia con la música y, aunque me duela, si no debe ser conmigo a tu lado lo entenderé, tarde o temprano lo haré —una fingida sonrisa de resignación se dibujó en su cara al tiempo que apartaba su mirada y me sentí morir —. De verdad que siento haberte hecho tanto daño Kirito…

Soltó su mano de la mía y el frío que amenazaba con borrar el recuerdo de su cálido contacto fue el detonante que necesitaba para reaccionar. Pero… ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿En qué momento había permitido que tanto mi orgullo herido como aquel temor que acababa de demostrarse incierto dominaran la situación? Tanto había rogado porque ese momento llegara y ahora estaba permitiendo que se volviera a marchar por esa puerta y, lo peor, en esta ocasión la culpa iba a ser solo mía. Guiado por aquel impuso que había quedado aletargado desde que crucé el dintel de la puerta, atrapé su muñeca y tiré hacia mí aprisionándola entre mis brazos.

—Serás… —se abrazó a mí con fuerza, diría que por puro instinto como pretendiendo que aquel abrazo durara para siempre y comenzó a llorar en silencio contra mi pecho—, es imposible que deje de quererte algún día. No voy a engañarte, debiste confiar en mí y que no lo hayas hecho ha sido un golpe demasiado duro, pero puedo entender tus motivos —la separé de mi cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos, necesitaba volver a embriagarme con ese dulce ambarino capaz de iluminar la habitación más oscura—. Yo nunca voy a dejar de quererte Asuna, cuando te oí cantar… cuando te oí cantar fue como volver a la vida, porque mi vida ya solo tiene sentido si tú estás en ella.

La besé, la besé como si el mundo se parara para nosotros, y sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos fue puro maná, el aliento de vida que necesitaba para volver a ser yo, para recuperar aquella felicidad que el caprichoso destino parecía haberme robado horas antes, días antes. Cada minúsculo detalle de su existencia me completaba y, aunque lo ocurrido lo sentí como un auténtico suplicio, una cosa era cierta: todo lo había hecho por mí, para que estuviéramos juntos.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó con un hilo de voz algo infantil que terminó por derrumbar las pocas defensas que me quedaban para rendirme a sus pies.

—Ahora… ahora vayamos donde quieras, da igual el lugar si estoy contigo.

 **¿Fin?**

 **Aquí está prácticamente el final de esta historia, pero guardo un pequeño epílogo, no podía dejarlo así…**

 **Espero que os guste aunque se me fue la mano con el drama…**


End file.
